Veelas united
by Skyblue04
Summary: My attempt of a veela story, came up with it when i was bored :P Basically it's fem harry is mates with Draco and the whole plot, I'm not too sure, i just write where my imagination takes me
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoy this story. I don't mind flaming, but please try not to be mean. I accept criticism with open arms, what author doesn't? I will do my best to correct any mistakes.

This story also includes femHarry and Draco as a veela

Chapter 1. How it all started

The sun was rising at Malfoy Manor. Draco was turning 16 and being a veela, any moment that day, his new wings could morph out so that he could fly off in search of his mate and his looks would also change, he would look better than before. Not only was his veela side awakening that day, he was also becoming of age. His chosen mate from when he was born would be turning 16 not long after Draco.

"Draco, hurry up and come down! Blaise and Pansy are here!" Narcissa (Black) Malfoy, his mum shouted. "I'm coming!" He said in reply. Heading down the staircase, he saw the familiar heads of his two best friends. "Happy Birthday!" they chorused at the same time. Handing him a present each, they flashed him a grin and peered at his back as if hoping his wings were showing already. Rolling his eyes, they headed to the dining room where a delicious spread of breakfast was on the table.

"Draco, happy birthday. We will begin meditating as soon as possible to find out who is your mate." Severus said as he entered his room, his normally emotionless voice showed a hint of pride and affection for his godson. "Severus! Can we start after breakfast? It won't take that long, I've been practicing meditating for years!" Draco said pleadingly. They knowingly nodded and watched as he inhaled his breakfast and bugged Severus to hurry.

After breakfast, they crowded into the sitting room and watched as the two began to meditate in silence. Watching as Draco's expression changed from shock, to anger, to sadness. Standing up at the same time, Severus asked him, "Did you find your mate?" "I bloody well did! It's Harriet Potter! She's being hurt!" the distressed veela shrieked. "Well come on then, another second and he'll be at our throats trying to get us to go." A calm and amused came from the doorway, Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father said.

Shouting, "Accio brooms!" Draco summoned their brooms and they sped off to find Harriet.

At the Dursley's, Harriet was being hit by her uncle who was screaming at her about what a freak show she was. Her birthday was in a few days time and being so excited, she had let her magic get out of control for a while and therefore was being punished.

Boom! They door was kicked down by a worried veela on a broom. Seeing his mate hurt and bleeding, Draco's wings emerged, the people around him were splattered in tiny droplets of blood. Swooping towards Harriet, the Dursleys were watching open mouthed, spitting them a glare, Draco snarled, "If you ever hurt her again, you'll pay!"

Harriet in his arms they apparated to the front of the Malfoy Manor, got through the wards before calling for the house elves to find a healer. When a healer was brought to them, he quickly cast a scanning spell, gave her a few potions and when the healer left, Harriet said, "Why are you being so nice to me?" tears in her eyes. "Love, don't be afraid. You are my mate and we are yet to find out if you are a veela or not. We will have to wait till your birthday in a few days." Draco gently said. "You are my mate? Wow, my life is just too unusual." She said with an amused look. "I take it you are feeling better miss Potter." Severus said. Nodding, she couldn't help but laugh. "Harriet, you had Draco worried sick!" a feminine voice said, Harriet looked around and saw Pansy. Surprised that she wasn't making fun of her. "You are Draco's mate, that makes you our friend." Blaise said, his voice unmistakable.

The next few days passed, Lucius had called his sister, Louisa to teach Harriet how to behave and act, and being the next Mrs. Malfoy she had to be near perfect. When at last she had passed all the tests, Louisa had thrown her way. Harriet's behavior and etiquette was improved and good enough for a Malfoy. At last the day had come, her transformation started at the strike of midnight. Draco cried out in pain when he heard her scream and starting to sob, he couldn't do anything but watch his mother gently ease pain-relieving potions down her throat.

When morning finally arrived, Harriet arrived downstairs in one of Narcissa's dresses, her figure fuller and her face even more beautiful then before. Her scar was gone, much to their delight. When the Malfoys, Severus and Harriet settled down for breakfast, Lucius said, " Now that you are his mate, he can choose to change your name and let you lead a normal life. Would you like that?" Closing her eyes to think, she nodded. "I thought about Adeline, it means noble and kind which you definitely are, but I can't decide between that and Julie, it means youthful. What do you think Harriet?" Draco asked. Smiling, she replied, "I like them both. How about my name can be Julie Adeline. But won't people recognize me? How about I can be a new student from France who transferred from Beauxbaton? I learnt French in Muggle School." "Good idea! I'll get the paper work. But what about you surname?" Lucius replied enthusiastically. "I have a friend from France. We can ask her to say that she is their adopted daughter and they found out that you two are mates? Their surnames are Bellerose" Narcissa quietly added. Nodding, Narcissa went off to floo over to her friend's house to tell her.

When everything had been settled, the paperwork was produced within a few hours and Harriet or as she is now, Julie met her new parents. Adèle and Adrien Bellerose. They were kind and welcoming, the family she had always wanted but ever had. "Bonjour! Mademoiselle Bellerose, Monsieur Bellerose." Julie greeted when she met them. "Dear girl, call us mama and papa. We have always wanted a child and now we have in a way adopted you." Her new mother said in fluent English. Shocked and elated in having a family, she hugged her parents and they ended up in a big group hug celebrating.

"Narcissa, are you sure we are not intruding?" Julie's papa asked. "No my dear Adrien, in fact we are very glad to have you here. You all can get to know each other. Just like the family the three of you always wanted. Tomorrow we are going to diagon alley, why don't you follow us?" Narcissa said gently. Walking out of the guest room after they had said yes, she headed to Draco's room to find Julie and him deep in discussion about Salazar knows what. Knocking on the door, she said, " We're going to diagon alley tomorrow, you should get some sleep." They obediently nodded, said good night and parted.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Authors note: I welcome criticism to help improve but try not to be mean. Thanks

This story includes femHarry and Draco

Chapter 2. Diagon Alley and on to Hogwarts

The very next day, they had taken a portkey and were at Diagon Alley in no time. The first place they went to was Flourish and Blotts. They bought their schoolbooks and left without being disturbed. They were amused when they saw posters of Harriet asking if they had seen her. Turning to her parents, Julie asked, "Since you can speak fluent English without an accent, I can speak as I usually do? I heard Fleur speak English and I can still remember though." Her mother replied, "No you don't. But if you want to, it's ok. Maybe to avoid suspicion you can start speaking a bit of French you get excited." Julie nodded happily.

The second place was Madam Malkin's. Narcissa said a Malfoy can not be dressed in the rags the Dursleys provided her or just her school robes and Mademoiselle Bellerose agreed, it was unacceptable to have a Bellerose dressed like that. She left the store with a new set of school robes, 6 skirts in blue, black and white, 8 shirts in sky blue, purple, silver and green, 4 pants in black or white, a few multi-colored sweaters and jumpers, 2 formal dress robes and 6 dresses in blue, yellow and green. Her new parents and soon to be in-laws refused to let her pay for anything and she kept on trying to pay much to her mates amusement. Knowing his parents, they won't give in on that matter.

The last place they went to was Ollivanders, her old wand was too obvious and ever since the transformation, it seemed to act quite odd towards her, as if it didn't like the change. So, after much trying, she ended up with a Rosewood wand, 10 ¾ , unicorn hair. Julie was so pleased and happy. "Mother, Father, would it be okay if I brought Julie somewhere?" Draco asked. His parents gave him a nod and he looked to his mate's new parents and they gave him a kind nod. Holding her hand, he brought her to one of the pet stores at Diagon Alley. "Unless you disguise Hedwig, you can't use her and I have a feeling it won't be comfortable for her. You can keep her in the Manor she will be well looked after. Get another owl or a pet. It's my gift to you." Draco said shyly. Julie was very touched, she gave him a big hug and said thank you. They went into the store.

"Draco, if I got another animal not an owl, would you mind terribly if I borrowed yours some times? I'm sick of Dumbledore interfering with my mail and since I still look similar to how I was before, he will suspect me and try to find out through my letters." Julie asked. "Love, if you are happy, I'm happy." He replied. Giving him a kiss on the cheek she squealed, "Thank you! You're the best!" He was glad at her excitement. She peered into the cages and settled for an adorable female puppy. After paying for the pup, she said, "Thank you Draco, thank you! I'll call her Aphrodite, after the goddess of love." Draco wrapped his arm around her shoulder and replied, "Anyone would be lucky to have you in his or her life. I'm the luckiest man in this world!" They burst out laughing but stopped abruptly when they saw Ron and Hermione.

"Oi! Malfoy! Found another slut to be your girlfriend?" Ron shouted rather rudely. "Draco tensed up and before anyone could say anything, there two angry veelas, their wings already out. "Ron!" Hermione hissed in fear. "What a show you two are putting on!" Ron said ignoring Hermione, "You should stay away from Malfoy, he's bad news!" he continued, talking to Julie. "Harriet! Stop acting, why are you with Malfoy?" Hermione asked, her eyes were clouded with confusion, was that Harriet? Why is she a Veela? "I am not this Harriet you speak off, now please leave me and my mate alone!" Julie hissed, on the verge of transforming into the state in which veelas go into when they are furious.

"Children! Come on, let's go home now!" Narcissa said with a grin that faded when she saw the two veelas and the other two kids. Sighing, Lucius placed a hand on their shoulders in an effort to calm them down. "Mama! Papa! Ils m'accusent d'être Harriet et que je suis couché!" Julie shrieked in despair! "How dare you call my daughter a liar!" Adrien Bellerose was getting angrier and angrier. "Get lost! Filth like you does not deserve to have magic!" Adèle Bellerose screamed. Without another word, the two families apparated back to the entrance of the Manor. When they got through the wards, Julie broke down and started to sob. Putting a protective arm around her, Draco started to stroke her hair. They were interrupted when a whimper came from the carrier in her hands. "Julie carefully picked up her puppy and started stroking her. The adults left to give them some privacy.

"Those brats want a death wish! No one insults or hurts a Bellerose!" Monsieur Bellerose snarled when the adults had reached the sitting room and were comfortably sitting there. "Especially if they are going to marry into the Malfoy family." Lucius added with a devilish grin. "Should we be worried for them?" Mademoiselle Bellerose asked. "Yes, we should be very worried." Narcissa answered. "Good." Came the reply. All four sat there, two plotting while the other two soaking in the scene enjoying the sinister things their husbands wanted to do to the mudblood and blood traitor.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Authors note: I welcome criticism to help improve but try not to be mean. Thanks

This story includes femHarry and Draco

Chapter 3. Hogwarts

The holidays had ended and it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Mademoiselle and Monsieur Bellerose were sad that their new daughter had to leave them so soon. The Malfoys suggested that they find a house near Hogwarts. Seeing that their daughter is a Veela, their parents or guardians are permitted to visit them any time to make sure they do not do anything rash. Lucius had written to Dumbledore informing him about Aphrodite and that the puppy was to be allowed to stay with them. As much as Dumbledore hated it, he had agreed for fear of what Lucius might do if he were to refuse. He had enough on his hands, the last thing he needed was an angry Malfoy on his tail. Right now he only needed to find that stupid girl!

"Draco! How was the rest of your holiday?" Pansy asked. "Great! Remember Julie? My mate." He replied. Pansy nodded understandingly and said, "Hi Julie!" "Hey Pansy! How was the rest of your holiday?" I replied with a grin. She smiled and started talking about her five-day trip to Milan. "Hey guys!" Blaise greeted us. "Blaise, remember Julie? My mate?" Draco said again. "She's a veela too?" Blaise said a bit shocked. We nodded. "WOOF! WOOF, WOOF!" Aphrodite barked. "Lucius got the old dim wit to let you bring a puppy?" Pansy asked enviously. As if to make it up to her, Aphrodite leapt onto Pansy's leapt and gave a big lick. The rest of the journey went perfectly. The boys headed to the loos to change giving the girls some privacy.

The alighted the train and headed to the nearest carriage. "Pansy, are you and Blaise an item?" Julie asked, knowing full well that it would make them blush. All of them burst out into hoots of laughter and were clinging onto each other fearing they were going to fall out off the carriage. They took such a long time to calm down before they could enter the Great Hall and were one of the last students to get there. Draco, Pansy and Blaise sat at the Slytherin table waiting for Dumbledore to introduce Julie to the school before they start the sorting.

"Attention students! This is Julie Adeline Bellerose. She has transferred from Beauxbaton and will be joining the 6th years. She is a veela and her mate is Draco Malfoy, so please do not try to court either unless you wish to be severely hurt." Dumbledore said as he turned to look at her and realized how much she looked like Harriet. "Ms. Potter! Stop fooling around and go back to your house table this instance!" He snarled. "I am not Harriet Potter! Why do you say I am?" Julie's wings appeared in her fit of anger. "Professor Dumbledore, I suggest you stop harassing my daughter!" an angry voice sounded from the entrance of the Great Hall. There stood Monsieur Bellerose. "Papa! Il a également appelé me traiter de menteur! " Julie shrieked her fingers turning into talons. "Julie! Stop!" Draco yelled. His voice calmed her down and she stomped off to join her mate at the Slytherin table. "Sir, if you do anything further to my mate, you will regret it. I can say this, as I am a veela and the school rules say I may do something if my mate is threatened. Do not say I did not warn you." Draco said calmly, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Dumbledore, shocked beyond words just murmured for everyone to start eating. When the feast was done, he dismissed them forgetting that the 1st years had not been sorted yet. Professor McGonagall in the end had to do it and once the sorting was done, she had to bring them to their respective dorms. Everyone was confused and was writing letters to their parents asking if this has ever happened.

In one of the couple suites, the veelas were chatting with Narcissa Malfoy and Adèle Bellerose. The suite was hideous and they were discussing what to replace the horrible décor with. Aphrodite was enjoying herself playing with the dust in corners. The couple suites were built for married students and veelas but have been abandoned for a long time. "Tikka! Come here and please try to clean as much dirt away as possible? If you need help call the other house elves." Adèle told her house elf. They decided to have the walls a pure white and the floors carpeted with a soft gold and silver patterned carpet. The old sofas replaced with plush new ones and the rickety wooden chairs replaced with comfortable armchair. Their individual beds were soft and felt like air. Within a few hours, their once hideous and tasteless room was modern and fantastic.

"Kids, these are matching rings which all six of us will have. If you ever need any of us just say one of the names and that person will feel a buzz on their finger when u say anything. Since Lucius may have to meet the dark lord, I think it is better you contact the Belleroses or me." Narcissa said handing each of them a beautifully crafted jade ring. "Go to sleep now, there's class tomorrow." Adèle reminded them. They said their good byes and left Julie and Draco to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Authors note: I welcome criticism to help improve but try not to be mean. Thanks

This story includes femHarry and Draco

Chapter 4. School, school and more school

Julie woke up the next day with sunlight streaming through the window in the couples suite. Quietly she stretched and padded over to where Aphrodite's things were and filled her food bowl and water bowl. Casting a quick tempus, she was surprised to find that it was only 5:30. Knowing there was no point in trying to fall back asleep, she headed to the bathroom, brushed her teeth and headed over to her trunk and started unpacking it into her things. When she was done, she picked up her black school skirt, white shirt and her green and silver tie and slipped into the bathroom. She soaked in the hot water that up till the time Draco rescued her, was only available when she was in Hogwarts.

She left the bathroom feeling odd, she was used to the Gryffindor colors. "Morning Jules! You were up early." Draco said, his eyes never leaving the pile of clothes on the floor. "Morning Draco. Need help with unpacking?" Julie asked, trying to stop herself from laughing at his huge amount of clothes. "It's ok. I was just making sure I have everything." He replied and with a flick of his wand, his clothes floated into his wardrobe, only leaving his school uniform behind. He casually walked into the bathroom to have a shower.

While waiting for him, Julie took both of their schoolbooks and put them on the table and slipped on her school robe. She played with Aphrodite and got fur all over her uniform and had enough time to use a spell to get rid of the fur before Draco came out. "Come on Draco! Let's go get something to eat. Breakfast should be starting soon.

At the Great Hall, small crowds of students were already seated eating. When all the students were sitting down, chatting and eating, the owls flew in and plopped letters and gifts in front of the respective person. Out of the flurry of white and black, a red howler found its way in front of Julie and start shouting, "Harriet Potter! Get your act back together! If not, stay away from my children! I will not have a filthy death eater near my children!" the familiar sound of Molly Weasley could be heard all around the hall. Draco was furious and his wings emerged to cover his now crying mate. He turned his head to face the Weasley children and shouted, "I'LL GET YOU AND YOUR MOTHER FOR THIS WEASELS! MARK MY WORDS!" his voice full of pure hatred. Ron looked smug while Ginny looked appalled. She stood up and made her way to them and said, "Don't interrupt, hear me out. If she isn't Harriet, okay. I'm not on my mum's side. What she did was very stupid." Draco nodded and walked away carrying Julie in his hands.

Jokingly he said, " You think Fred and George will let us prank him with their merchandise?" "Of course, they think he's a pompous prat." She replied with a smile. "Good, I'm going to write to them." He said. True to his word, during lunch, there was an eager response from them. The letter said:

Malfoy,

We will love to help you. We have enclosed a catalog of what we have. That would teach that pompous prat not to brag! What ever you want to use, just tell us. It'll be for free! He is ignorant and stupid. Thank goodness Ginny has shown signs that she is just as smart as us.

Fred and George Weasley

"Told you they think he is a pompous prat!" Julie said, "Now let's see what we want to use. How about the body-switch pumpkin? Or maybe the too-truthful cupcake?" "Wow! Remind me never to get you mad!" Draco teased. Conjuring a quill and parchment. Draco wrote down the two things. "Whom should we give the second pumpkin juice to? There needs to be a second person." Draco asked. "Granger." Julie replied darkly. Chuckling, Draco gave her a thumb up. He tied the letter onto Hermes his owl and headed of to class with Julie.

"Class, we will be transfiguring stones into a shape of any animal. This is tricky as the animal is to look realistic." Professor McGonagall said bluntly. With a swish of her wand, a stone appeared in front of everyone. The class flew by with only Ron and Dean with their stones looking as though it were road kill.

Sniggering could be heard all around class when Professor McGonagall telling both of them to do a three-foot essay and how they went wrong. Ron glared at them, lifting his wand ready to hex them. "Weasley! 50 points from Gryffindor and detention for a week with Filch!" Professor McGonagall yelled. More sniggering could be heard when Ron turned as red as his hair. "Class dismissed!" Professor McGonagall said sternly trying to hide her amusement. Next period was potions then school would be over. They walked off to the dungeons in groups hoping Professor Snape wouldn't give them homework.

"Class! Get your cauldrons and ingredients for any potion you want. Pair up! Your potion will be graded." Professor Snape said in a cold voice. Pretty soon everyone was paired and standing over their cauldrons praying that the potion wouldn't explode into their face. "Times up! Stop stirring and doing whatever and bring your potion up to me one by one." Professor Snape said sharply.

Everyone had failed trying to brew very difficult potions wanting to impress him. "I see no one had the sense to make an easy one! I want all of you to write an essay on why all your potions failed horribly." He sneered, "Class dismissed!"

Everyone clambered to gather their stuff and leave as fast as they could. "Draco! Your mum wants both of you to floo over to the Manor for dinner. Do not be late, you know your mother." He said chuckling shocking the slower students. "Let's go Julie. We have to do the essay and finish reading our history book." Draco sighed. They went off in the direction of their room. Much to their delight, they saw a package waiting for them. Julie dashed to open it and was glad to see the bod-switch pumpkin juice and the too-truthful cupcakes along with a note that said:

Good choice! We have included a portkey which you can activate it by saying "Down with Ron!" We look forward to seeing you and discuss a wonderful way to get back at that brat.

Draco sat beside Julie and reached into box in which the things came in a produced an old shoebox. "Shall we go now? We still have a few hours before dinner." Draco asked. Julie merely nodded her head in excitement. "Down with Ron!" Draco happily said. Feeling the tug about to begin, Draco reached out and grabbed Julie.

"Well, what a surprise! We thought you would come another day but always better if we start planning early." One of the twins said. "Who is this wonderful lady I see beside you Malfoy?" The other said. Draco growled in reply, "That is my mate you are talking about!" "Ah yes! Ronnikins was grumbling about how you got a hot chick for a veela mate. I assume she is one; no being can possibly contain such beauty other then a fine veela. I'm George by the way." George stretched his hand out and shook hands with Julie. She felt a blush coming on, when the twins started acting odd and trying to impress her with false claims. "Jules, please turn of your allure before I murder them!" Draco pleaded. Blushing even further she concentrated on turning off her allure. "Sorry boys, still not in control yet." "It's fine! I'm Fred!" Fred said extending his hand. "Back to business! I think after you use both of the items you try our new no more inhibition candy." George suggested. Soon, the three were plotting like nobodies business. "Oh no! Draco! We have to go to the Manor for dinner! We are late!" Julie stressed after she cast a tempus. "Bye boys, tell us if you have anything in mind, we can meet again." Draco said and they apparated to the front of the Malfoy Manor and quickly ran in.

"Mother! Father! We are so sorry we are late! We were planning revenge!" Draco said. "It's ok, let's have dinner!" Lucius answered ushering them into the dining room. They had a splendid time eating and talking. "Time to head back to Hogwarts I'm afraid!" Narcissa sighed. "Come here any time kids!" Lucius said and with that they went back to Hogwarts.

When they got back, they panicked when they realized they had completely forgotten their essay! They summoned parchment and a quill and started to scribble down what they hoped was up to Snape's expectation. They spent a good five hours completing it and were exhausted by the time they were done. They dreaded having to wake up for class!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Authors note: I welcome criticism to help improve but try not to be mean. Thanks

This story includes femHarry and Draco

Chapter 5. Disaster strikes!

"Hey guys! Stayed up all night completing Snape's essay too? I'm dead tired!" Pansy greeted them as the collapsed onto the benches in the Great Hall. Aphrodite had been a barking early in the morning waiting for her breakfast causing them to wake up earlier then expected. "Dray, next time I get a pet, remind me of the negative outcomes!" Julie groaned. "Dray?" Draco asked questioningly. "You call me Jules, why can't I call you Dray?" she shot back. He grinned and went back to eating breakfast. On cue, the owls swooped in again carrying letters. An owl carrying a bouquet of roses landed in front of Julie causing Draco to growl and start to morph into his bird form. Julie quickly tried to set them on fire but they must have been charmed into being fireproof. She quickly picked them up going to fling them away when she felt a tug, the same as the tug a portkey made. Before anyone could blink, she disappeared. Draco started to freak out when he felt a buzz on his finger. "Draco! Help me! I'm scared!" he could hear his mates frightened voice and that was the last straw he morphed completely and splattered his fellow Slytherins with blood. "Draco! Calm down! There is also a tracking device in the rings, Narcissa did not want to mention it fearing that you two would think we do not trust you. I'll get your parents and the Belleroses." Severus muttered into Draco's ear. Draco calmed down by a bit and followed his godfather to get his parents.

Somewhere on earth, Julie landed and found herself in a dark room. She had immediately brought the ring to her mouth uttered Draco and said, "Draco! Help me! I'm scared!" She started to have a panic attack when he did not reply. She was worried. "CRUCIO!" She felt an excruciating pain and her mind went blank. "CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" she was hit rapidly with the torture curse. Her body hurt badly. "CRUCIO!" She was hit again and she screamed as if the world would end if she stopped. She heard a chillingly familiar laugh. "Tell me, are you Harriet Potter!" "No! No!" she shrieked, no matter what, if there was still a tiny chance she would get out, she wasn't going to give in and go back to being the girl who lived. She felt a chill surround the air and she knew there was a dementor there, ready to suck the happiness out of her when out of nowhere, there was a bang and the room filled with light. She looked at her attacker and was shocked to see it was Lupin, her father's best friend. That was the last thing she saw, before she blacked out.

Draco ran to his mate, and cradled her head gently in his hands. He glared daggers at Lupin but was concentrating on trying to heal his mate. "Remus Lupin! You are under arrest for kidnapping and for the use of an unforgivable curse!" an Auror shouted, breaking the shock and silence. The Aurors took Lupin away giving the family some privacy. "Sev, do anything for the girl?" Lucius asked. Severus nodded and conjured up a smoking goblet full of a certain potion. Draco gently eased it down his mate's throat, coaxing her to swallow. Through the light streaming in from the doorway, they could see scars on her arms and one on her cheek. Her face was tearstained and a mirror of pain. Picking her up gently, he apparated the front of the Manor and once more shouted for a house elf to get a healer.

"I'm sorry boy, I can remove the scars but there maybe after effects of the cruciatus curse." The healer murmured. Draco nodded and said thank you before turning back to his mate who was beginning to stir. She sat up and started to cry. "It was Lupin! How can it be! He was my father's close friend." She sobbed. Draco wrapped his arms around Julie kissing her forehead he stroked her head. Suddenly she went into a fit. He clung onto her trying to calm her down but was dragged away from her by Narcissa who said, "This is most probably one of the after effects of the curse. This may leave her epileptic for the rest of her life." Draco started to cry, tears streaming down his face. His mate was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it!

When the fit was over, Draco sat next to her while she slept. His mate couldn't take the strain of the curse and finding out it was her father's closest friend who cursed her was too much for the poor girl. She was even crying in her sleep! He didn't know that it was possible! When Julie woke up, she stayed in his arms for a long time; she wanted to feel like this forever, safe and happy. Narcissa had called the Belleroses and told them of the situation, they had come immediately and were next to the girl almost all the time when Draco would allow it. Lucius sent Dumbledore a letter telling him that Lupin had been the one to attack her and she was not going to go to classes for at least a week. She was drained and sad all the time and wouldn't do anything but sit on the bed and stare into space. They had to coax her to eat and then feed her. The scars on the surface were gone but the ones inside were still fresh. When the week had ended, Draco said to her, "Jules, I'm sorry that it was Lupin, but we must go back to Hogwarts soon. Remember, talking helps and we are always here for you." At the words "always here for you" she snapped out of her trance and said, "Sirius said that, Lupin said that, so did Ron and Hermione. They left me Dray, they left me." "Love, I will never leave you, I swear by my magic that I won't." Draco said. She smiled gave him a kiss which he returned. When they broke apart, the old Julie was back. She wasn't depressed anymore but she would still have fits.  
Walking down the stairs, they greeted their parents. "I think, Dray and I should go back to school." Julie quietly said. "Thank Salazar! Julie! We were all so worried!" Narcissa said. "We're glad you have recovered." Adèle added. They went back to school the next day, recovered and well rested. The school was in a frenzy wondering if something very bad had happened to them according to Blaise. Some had even gone so far as to think that Voldemort had kidnapped her. Laughing at the ridiculous rumor, they headed for their first class, care of magical creatures. The day went on uneventful but many were staring at her making her nervous. Thankfully, no one mentioned anything about that fateful day when she had been kidnapped. They had a fantastic time watching the Ravenclaws play against the Gryffindors and had won making Ron sulk. "We put the body-switch plan into action tomorrow." Julie whispered into Draco's ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Authors note: I welcome criticism to help improve but try not to be mean. Thanks

This story includes femHarry and Draco

I'm sorry the chapters have been rushed. I am new to this and will do my best to improve!

Chapter 6. Sweet, sweet revenge!

The next morning, Julie and Draco were up early planning on how to get the body-switch pumpkin juice to their victims. All the suggestions were ridiculous. If she went up to them saying she wanted to be friends and handing them the juice, it would be obvious that it was her! They were getting anxious. The pumpkin juice won't last much longer; the potion in it would begin wearing off in a few days. They had to think fast. "How about asking one of the elves to help?" Draco suggested. "Marvelous idea! Their magic is strong, if we ask one of the Malfoy elves they can turn themselves invisible and pour the stuff into their goblets! You're a genius Dray!" Julie exclaimed. Draco quickly summoned one of the house elves and gave her a strict order on what to do. Gleefully they changed into uniform and headed to the Great Hall.

The letters had just arrived when there was a shriek! The potion was taking effect! They turned around just on time to see the transformation happen, Ron's body was sitting next to one of the girls with a textbook open in front of him, a rare sight. While Hermione's body was sitting in front of a plate piled high with food. Quickly conjuring up a camera, Julie took as many pictures as she could. The sight was hilarious! Fred and George would love to see this!

"Who did this?" Ron's deep voice came from Hermione's body making it even funnier. Ron's body was wailing into Neville's robes, the poor boy looked so confused. Julie quickly captured the whole scene before Ron's body or Hermione moved. Dumbledore quickly ordered the two to see Madam Promfrey. By the time they left, the whole hall was helpless with laughter, even the teachers were finding it hard not to smile or laugh. Everything returned back to normal when the pair had left and way too soon it was time for class. First lesson was History. History was extremely boring. Professor Binns was still trying to teach them about goblins. Everyone had to depend on self-study if they intended to pass that particular subject. A group of students had actually tried to learn how to exorcise Professor Binns but ended up having detention for the rest of their time at Hogwarts. Next period was Transfiguration followed by charms. Soon lunch came and with a flick of her wand, Julie printed a set of pictures she had taken from breakfast and sent them to the twins. She couldn't wait to get the too-truthful cupcakes into Ron!

After a fabulous lunch, they had potions. Professor Snape had decided that they had to find out about a particular potion, the library was going to be filled! Not many people had the correct Potions book for that potion. After class Julie grumbled about having so much homework while Draco tried to calm her down. He was worried that she was going to have another fit. The prank had kept her mind occupied from Lupin but who knows how long she will be distracted from the incident. After Potions, they had Divination followed by Care of Magical Creatures then it would be the end of another school day. Divination went by slowly with Professor Trelawney trying to see if she could predict another death. After what seemed like forever, it was time for Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid went on and on about different kinds of dragons not bothering to hide his obsession with them.

Before dinner, they went back to their room and began to do their homework when a lovely surprise found it's way into their room. The twins had flooed to Hogwarts and paid them a visit. They looked through the pictures one more time, sharing a hearty laugh. "When are you going to use the too-truthful cupcakes?" Fred asked. "When they serve cupcakes for dessert of course! I'll get one of the house elves to do a switch." Draco replied. "Well we will certainly love to know what he says." George said with glee.

When it was time for dinner, they left and Draco and Julie headed to the Great Hall for dinner. It was the strangest sight; Hermione's body was seated with the boys and Ron's body with the girls. It was the first time Ron has ever eaten so little whether or not he was in his body or not it was odd. Thinking about their conversation with the twins, Julie thought how clever they were to enhance the too-truthful cupcake's potion, it was a prank but can also be used like veritaserum but it is does not need anyone to ask questions, when the victim sees anything or anyone, he or she will speak their true opinion on the subject. They truly are geniuses. "Jules, what are you thinking so hard about?" Draco asked Julie, "Nothing Dray, just about what the twins said about the cupcakes." She replied careful not to let anyone but Draco hear what she said.

Just as the last person finished off his or her dessert, Professor Dumbledore made an announcement, "Boys and girls, tomorrow there will be no school as we are celebrating the founding of our school. You are to pair up in fours to think of a way that can show everyone how much you love our school." Immediately everyone paired up, Draco and Julie of course were partners with Blaise and Pansy. When they were dismissed back to their dorms, Pansy and Blaise followed Draco and Julie to their room where they could start planning.

They decided to use some stone and transfigure them into the animal representing each house and engrave the founders name into a base, which would be created for each animal. Pansy hurried off to find Professor McGonagall for the stone and she returned levitating the twelve heavy pieces of stone. Concentrating on their respective animals, they muttered the spell. They took some time to get the animals to look nice and detailed before they transfigured the deformed first few attempts into a smooth flat base. Carefully, each person engraved a founders name into a base and with a swish and a flick of their wands they were complete. The four wizards were magically exhausted and sat in the comfy armchairs discussing what else to do. After hours of discussing, the tired wizards retired to their respective places and fell asleep.

The next morning, Julie woke up to Aphrodite licking her face reminding her that she needed to eat. With a silent chuckle, she rose and filled up the hungry pup's bowls and headed to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast. When Draco woke up, Julie was making a figure of the sorting hat from some spare left over stone. She was beginning to try animating it but was having a hard time. He walked over to her and with their combined powers they successfully made it sing the school song and talk about the founders history. The work must have strained Julie a bit too much and she had a fit. Draco held onto her even though it wasn't advised to do so. He waited for her to finish before carrying her off to her bed and heading to the bathroom to prepare for the day. Julie woke up to a knock on the portrait door she opened it to find Pansy and Blaise, she brought them in and showed them the duplicate sorting hat. They felt that they were going to win. With the extra help, all four wizards combined their powers to make the words the sorting hat was singing or saying clearer and more accurate. Quickly levitating them, they headed to the hall where most of the students had already completed theirs too. They were not going to spend several hours on a free holiday. Those who had not completed theirs were given till lunch to finish while the rest were allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Everyone had a fantastic time going to the Three Broomsticks for a butter beer or Honeydukes to buy bags of delicious candy or maybe go to Zonko's joke shop, second best to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. When they got back in time for lunch, most were already full so they sat there picking at their food. When the food was cleared, the showcase of the top ten pieces of each level were shown. Pansy, Blaise, Julie and Draco were pleased to see they were one of the ten but were disgusted when they found out Weasley and Granger had also made it. Along with their other partners, they had created a talking statue that would talk in the gruff voice of Godric Gryffindor or the sweet one of Helena Hufflepuff. Everyone had to admit, all were quite impressive. When everyone had taken a vote, no one was surprised when the 6th year was a draw between Slytherin and Gryffindor. House points were added to every house with so many students bursting with creativity.

At the end of the day, many teachers wondered why so many talented students were holding back and not showing their wonderful gifts! They were also disappointed that several lacked enthusiasm and effort. All in all this had to be one of the most wonderful showcases of talent Hogwarts has had in years.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Authors note: I welcome criticism to help improve but try not to be mean. Thanks

This story includes femHarry and Draco

Chapter 7. When you mess with the Malfoys/Belleroses

After the festivities of the day, Draco and Julie had headed to their room exhausted. When they reached their room, they saw Lucius and another stranger waiting for them. Together, they went into the suite and sat at the table wondering why was Lucius there and who was the stranger. "Draco, Julie Lupin's hearing will be tomorrow, but if you do not want him to be brought to the wizard court, as I'm sure Dumbledore will do everything in his power not to let him go to Azkaban, you may choose to bring him to the magical creatures court. They will make sure that he will not go unpunished." Lucius said, "This is your Uncle Clément. He will be your lawyer who will help you through this case." "Hello, I believe you are my new niece?" Clément asked. "Yes Uncle." Julie answered. They spent the next few hours pondering and discussing the pros and cons of bringing Lupin to each different court. At the end of it all they decided that the Magical Creatures Court would make sure he does not go unpunished.

When Lucius and Clément had left, it was very late and their minds were bursting with the procedures of the Magical Creatures Court that they had just learned. They would have an advantage as most of the juries and the judge would most likely have a mate and would know how horrible it is to have your mate kidnapped. Smiling smugly, the two contented veelas went to sleep.

"WAKE UP! Time to go for the hearing!" Narcissa's voice came from the rings on their bedside table. Drowsily, they got up. Draco headed to his closet to get clothes while Julie went to feed Aphrodite. Draco headed into the toilet while Julie went to her wardrobe and picked a green dress and a pair of silver heels. She placed the dress on her bed and the shoes on the floor and played with Aphrodite while waiting. "Jules, your turn!" Draco said as he came out from the bathroom in a suit. Julie quickly got ready and when she was done, they contacted Narcissa who flooed over and brought them to a room which they did not recognize. "This is the Belleroses new house." Narcissa explained. All of them went to the dining room for a quick breakfast and once they were done, they portkeyed to the Court of Magical Creatures.

When they reached the designated courtroom, they took a seat. It looked just like a normal muggle courtroom but the magic in the air was electrifying. "All rise!" A voice said. The judge came into the courtroom that was then followed by Lupin who was held onto by two Aurors. The hearing began. Lupin was questioned under veritaserum and was found guilty. He had said that he kidnapped her in a desperate attempt to find his best friends daughter but even so, using the cruciatus curse was a crime and against a veela. He was sentenced to Azkaban for a year before he was to be killed. Draco felt contented, having to face the dementors' everyday and on full moons he won't be able to hunt, as he would be in a cell. Ultimately, would be death, he would most probably insane by the time the year was gone. As Lupin was brought away, he weakly said one word, "Sorry." He almost looked sincerely sorry that Julie felt tears rising in her eyes. Feeling her sadness, Draco enveloped her in his arms.

The Belleroses and the Malfoys were pleased with getting revenge one Lupin but they have not avenged what Ron did at Diagon Alley. Draco and Julie had taken it into their own hands to get back at Ron for the howler and Hermione for the Diagon Alley incident. Lucius and Adrien knew just what to do. Once the body-switch potion wore off, it would be their turn.

When they got back to Hogwarts, Potions was just ending and it was time for lunch. Much to Julie and Draco's surprise, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom came up to them. They were nice and friendly. They agreed that Ron and Hermione were being utterly ridiculous. They walked to the Great Hall together. "Hey Luna, Neville maybe you can come to our room and we can play a game of chess or something." Draco suggested. They eagerly nodded.

Across the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table, Ron in Hermione's body asked Neville, "Why are you with the death eater and his slut?" "Get lost Ron! You're just jealous cos Julie is pretty." Neville replied really cross at the way Ron referred his new friends. Ron was fuming, not only was he in a girl's body one of his friends was befriending the people he hated the most. It was not going any better for Hermione. People were calling her Ron so were the teachers! They constantly forgot about the body-switch potion and were giving Ron the credit that she worked for! The only good thing was that when they got their bodies back, the teachers would think he is still smart making his life miserable.

When lunch was over, everyone went back to his or her respective classes. The rest of the day flew by. Julie was excited in having some of her old friends back. They weren't judging her or Draco just because they are Slytherins. After Divination, Pansy, Blaise, Neville and Luna went to the couple's suite with Draco and Julie. They started doing their homework, when they were done; they had at least an hour more. Julie and Draco revealed that it was them who had played the body-switch prank and that there was more to come.

"Thank Merlin! Ron was really getting a big head because he was a prefect and Harriet wasn't. Good job you too. Another moment of Ron saying how fantastic he is, I would most probably have murdered or hexed him." Neville said. Luna and Neville were wonderful and didn't mind that the rest of them were Slytherins. "Luna, Neville are you two a couple?" Pansy asked. "No, we don't think so." Luna said rather serenely while Neville just shook his head, blushing. "WOOF! WOOF, WOOF!" Aphrodite barked, excited that there were so many people around. "Draco, when do you think we should be expecting you two to get married?" Blaise teased, causing Draco and Julie to turn pink. There was a knock at the portrait door and Julie gratefully went to answer it. "Hello! I see you have company." Adrien said as Adèle, Lucius and Narcissa entered the room with him. After greeting each other Pansy cheekily asked the parents of Draco and Julie, "When do you think our beloved Julie and Draco are going to get married?" "Soon we hope." Narcissa added teasing them along with the rest. Everyone burst into hoots of laughter at their embarrassed looks. The evening went on merrily and instead of going to the Great Hall, they had a wonderful feast in the couple's suite.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Authors note: I welcome criticism to help improve but try not to be mean. Thanks

This story includes femHarry and Draco

Chapter 8. Nothing much…

After everyone left, Draco and Julie changed out of their school uniforms. As they were getting into their beds Draco asked, "Should we trust them? After all, they didn't talk to us and now suddenly they want to be our friends." "I know Neville, he's kind he wouldn't do anything to betray his friends or mislead anyone. As for Luna, she's sweet and funny, not to mention loyal. I think they will be wonderful as friends." Julie replied. "Okay Jules, good night." "Good night Dray." With that the two went to sleep.

The next morning, Lucius was summoned and he apparated to greet the dark lord. He had always hated the twisted, mad mudblood who had killed those of his blood status. When he arrived to greet the madman, he knelt in front of him and somewhat brushed his lips against, pushing away the thoughts he rather Voldemort did not find out about. "Lucius, what do you have to report." Came the cold drawl. "My lord, Draco has found his mate. A French girl, Julie Adeline Bellerose." Lucius replied in what he hoped was a respective tone. "Will she agree to join my ranks?" Voldemort asked with a hint of delight. "They can produce more offsprings to join me. For now I shall leave them be, but remember Lucius, do not fail me, or you will pay. The dark lord continued dangerously.

After that meeting, Lucius fled to Hogwarts. Swiftly knocking on their portrait door, Draco opened the door. His mother had told him that the dark lord had summoned him and the fact that his father was in a rush, meant that the news was not going to be very good. "Morning Julie, Draco. As I'm sure you know, the dark lord summoned me this morning, I have reported that you two are mates. He will leave you for the time being. He hopes that both of you can produce more little deatheaters to serve him." Lucius said, cutting to the chase immediately. After digesting what they had just been told, shivers ran down their spines. During breakfast, they were quiet and they picked at their food.

"Hey guys!" Neville said, catching up to them on the way to Potions. Luna was heading the opposite way to the Astronomy tower. The day went by with the two veelas moving and acting like zombies. They were still in severe shock. "Draco! Snap out of it this instant! You too Julie! What happened?" Pansy asked, worried at how the two were acting. Hearing Pansy, Draco replied sarcastically, "Of course Pansy, nothing is wrong, you-know-who just wants Julie and my children to become his next generation of loyal servants." Stunned, Pansy shrieked, "WHAT!" "Gosh Pansy, you could get a job as a foghorn. If your voice was used as a foghorn, the sea would be safe from ships crashing into each other." Draco groaned recovering from his shock. Turning to Julie he said, "Come on love, let's go back to our rooms. Dumbledore won't mind if we had dinner in our room.

Back at their rooms, their parents were waiting for them. Obviously, they also had been shock and decided some dinner with everyone wouldn't hurt one bit. After a delicious meal of Italian food, that was when the awkward conversation started, "Are you guys okay from this morning?" "Don't feel pressured into bonding yet." And all those words that were supposed to make them feel better. At the end of it all, the Belleroses and Malfoys decided that they had said enough and left. Thank Merlin it was a Saturday tomorrow! Or all their homework, which was left undone, would have gotten a lot of house points would have been deducted.

"Jules, tomorrow I have planned a special schedule. Would you like to go to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked. "Of course I would! I can't wait." Julie said as she gave Aphrodite one last hug and put her into her little doggie bed. Climbing into bed, both of them hardly got any sleep. What Voldemort had said still left them rather traumatized even though they had a day of fun to look forward to the next day. Thoughts ran through their minds, feeling utterly disgusted at how Voldemort was going to force them and their children into becoming his followers. Now that the girl who lived disappeared, he was feeling conceited and overly confident.

At his bedroom, Albus Dumbledore was also lying awake; everyday he had been slowly neglecting Hogwarts more and more. He was more concerned about finding Harriet. Now that she had disappeared all his plans were ruined. When she succeeded in bring down Voldemort, he wanted to take the credit for it, obliviating her. Now who was to defeat the dark lord? What will happen now? The old man was worrying so much, his already snow-white hair looked like they could wither and fall of like the flowers on an unhealthy plant. Pretty much everyone in the wizarding world was lying awake almost everyday, wondering where their savior was, where their last glimmer of hope had disappeared to. But being a living thing, they eventually got tired and dropped off to sleep.

The next morning, Draco lay in bed going through what he was going to do with Julie today. First he was going to bring her to Madam Puddifoot's for breakfast. Then he was going to bring her to one of the fields near Hogwarts, he intended to transfigure a few rocks into horses and have some of the house elves prepare things for a picnic. For tea, he would bring her to the Three Broomsticks. After that, he would bring her to Honeydukes or Zonko's. When all that was done, he was going to bring her back to Hogwarts where they can sit there and chat or do something. Then, when it was dinner, he was going to ask Julie what she wanted for dinner, they would then have a romantic candle light dinner. He was worried it was not good or entertaining enough for her.

When they had both gotten out of bed, Draco had changed into a pair of comfortable and good-looking jeans and a white shirt along with his normal shoes while Julie changed into a black skirt, green shirt and but on a silver pair of pumps. Together, they headed to Hogsmeade where it was almost empty except for a few other Hogwarts students. Just as planned, they went to Madam Puddifoot's and had some coffee and pancakes. When they were done, they headed for the fields where Draco picked up two stones and transfigured them into horses and some strands of grass into riding material. They rode on the horses, carefree and enjoying themselves. When they were done, Draco called one of the house elves that came with a picnic blanket and a basket. Thanking the elf, they proceeded to eating lunch. They had a splendid meal of sandwiches, salad, fruits along with jelly and pastries for dessert. After lunch, they sat on the picnic blanket, resting for a while; the day had gone perfectly so far. When half an hour had gone by, they rode their stone horses. When they were heading back to Hogsmeade, Draco shrunk them till they fit into their hands. The now tiny horses were adorable and well behaved. When they got to the Three Broomsticks, they ordered some butterbeer and snacks. When they had finished they walked around buying a pranks, some candy, quills and parchment. They walked back to Hogwarts hand in hand just as the sun began to set. The skies were beautiful and they could enjoy it while strolling back to the castle. Reaching their room, they settled down to play chess and exploding snap. At last, dinner came and everything was just perfect.

Just as they were going to bed, Draco leaned in giving her a kiss; they broke apart when their lungs screamed for oxygen. With a smile, she said "Dray, I had the best time today. Thank you." With that, they went to bed contented and fell asleep without difficulties.

In Julie's dreams or nightmares, she was always a bad guy and all those she cared about hated her. It always made her feel bad and guilty. The worst ones were those of Cedric during the Triwizard competition. She had hoped they would not come and ruin her perfect mood but, you can't always get what you want.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!

Authors note: I accept criticism, and will do my best to improve but please don't be mean.

Chapter 9. Peace and Harmony

The very next day, Julie woke up in a good mood. She changed out of her nightgown and fed Aphrodite. She called one of the house elves and ordered some pancakes, muffins and coffee for them. She settled into one of the chairs, sipping her coffee and biting into a muffin, she opened the book on veelas Narcissa had given her and started reading to find out more about what she was.

_Veelas are well known for their allure which makes those around them brag about things they did not do. They can transform into bird-like creatures and produce their own kind of magic. The magic they produce is an element. The veela does not find out what their power is until they reach their first mating season. Mating season is when any magical creature feels more emotional and feels the need to bond immediately. This, however, can be stopped as their mates may not feel ready or wish to marry first. There is no known potion to help them, they must control their urges and remember what the consequences are if they force their mate. The consequences are not very severe to a normal person but to that magical creature, their mate may not trust them or guilt may override their feelings._

Reading that passage, Julie felt confused and overwhelmed, but in a way, she seemed to understand. She needed to talk to Draco about mating season, continuing to read; she found out that mating season should come soon. Panicking, she rushed to Draco to wake him up. "Draco get up! We need to talk!" Julie said urgently. "What is it love?" Draco asked still drowsy. "It's about mating season. Why wasn't I told?" Julie replied obviously distressed. Sitting up, he managed to calm her down and in the end, they agreed that they would not bond during mating season. The only bright side Julie could see was discovering their powers. Draco got out of bed, changed out of his pajamas and joined her for breakfast.

After breakfast, they started to do their homework when they were interrupted with a loud knock on the portrait door. Opening it, Julie was dumbfounded when she saw Ron and Hermione. "Jules, who is it? Is it Bla…" Draco trailed off. "Granger, Weasel. What do you want?" He said coldly. "Can we talk?" Hermione said, back in her own body. "Come on in." Julie said, finally finding her tongue. "Jules!" Draco hissed. "It's okay, if they waste our time we'll dunk them into the lake." She replied. "What do you want?" She said turning to the Gryffindors. Hermione nudged Ron, "I'm sorry Draco, Julie. I've been thinking, my mum was kind of rash into sending you that howler. Can we start over and try to be friends?" Ron said rather embarrassed. Leaping to give them a hug, Julie squealed, "Of course! I've wanted to be friends, but you were always hostile!" "Sorry about that, we were under a lot of pressure, people were blaming us because Harriet went missing." Hermione replied. "Well, I guess since Julie wants to be friends, would you like to have lunch with us later? Would you mind awfully if you told Neville and Luna? We're inviting Pansy and Blaise." Draco said almost unsure whether to be rude or nice. "Thank you. We'll be here around 12:30?" Hermione said. Nodding and saying good-bye, Julie and Draco were left alone again.

The minute the portrait door shut, Julie squealed and leaped into Draco's arms and gave him a kiss. When they broke apart, Julie blushed, "If I knew that becoming friends with people you used to be close to would earn me a kiss, the whole of Gryffindor would be joining us for lunch!" Draco teased as they walked back to the table where their homework was. The next few hours were boring, all they did was homework and of course, homework is never fun.

"Draco, Julie! We're here!" Luna's sweet calm voice shouted from the portrait door. Keeping their just completed homework, they went to the door and flung it open. They sat and chatted as if Hermione and Ron had not just been their enemy a few hours ago, it was just like before. When Pansy and Blaise came, there was a tension between Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise but after explaining, they quickly became friends. "See Ron, not all Slytherins are bad." Draco drawled causing Ron to feel embarrassed. On cue to save him, Julie asked, "What do you guys want for lunch? Some butterbeers and pizza?" "Sure!" Came the enthusiastic reply. As they finish their lunch, Draco reached into his pocket, he had prepared for this all his life, and he knew he would find his mate. Turning to his other self, he said four words that would change his life, "Will you marry me?" Everyone sat there stunned, "I know we have only been together for a short while, but I love you and I always will." Draco said. Julie sat at her seat next to him and nodded before collapsing into a fit. Holding onto her gently, he cradled her to her bed and laid her down. Everyone waited for her to awake, and reminded her of what happened. Hauling herself up she said, "I will Dray! I love you too!" Slipping the elegant ring onto her finger, he leaned in and kissed her. When they finally remembered their friends, they turned to them blushing, Ron, Blaise and Neville wolf whistled while Hermione, Pansy and Luna just laughed. They congratulated them and bringing their butterbeers high into the air, they toasted Draco and Julie to have a long and happy relationship.

After they all left, they flooed to the Malfoy Manor to tell Draco's parents the good news. Narcissa quickly called the Belleroses who came and gave the engaged couple a big, suffocating hug. They stayed at the Manor till late planning the wedding. Adèle and Narcissa were glad to have a daughter who would look fantastic in a white dress. They set the date for the wedding to be on Christmas day. They all agreed it would be brilliant to have the wedding in the garden with snow all around. They could cast spells to keep the place warm. Lucius and Adrien were already planning where to go to buy the wedding dress robes. Draco looked alarm when he heard all the different stores they could go to and all the different type. It was going to be difficult with all the planning but in the end, it would be worth it. That was the only though going through Draco and Julie's minds.

When they left for Hogwarts, everyone was exhausted. They couldn't wait to get some sleep. Quickly changing and brushing their teeth, they said good night and instantly fell asleep the moment their heads touched their pillows.

The following day, it was Draco who woke up early to feed Aphrodite. He went to the bathroom and got ready for school. Thinking of yesterday, he couldn't think of anyone who could possibly be happier than him right now. When he heard Julie waking up, he knelt in front of her bed and stared at her till she opened her stubborn, tired eyes and she grinned when she found herself looking into the beautiful grey eyes of her mate. Scrambling out of bed, she walked into the bathroom to prepare for the school day.

"Morning Jules, if you're ready shall we go to the Great Hall for breakfast now?" Draco suggested. Julie nodded and they headed for the Great Hall. Walking along the corridor, they bumped into Pansy and Blaise. "Hey guys, done all your homework?" Pansy asked. "When's the wedding?" Blaise asked at the same time. "To Pansy, yes. To Blaise, Christmas day." Draco answered. "Wow, your mums were that excited? Planning already began?" Pansy asked, her eyes widening. "Yes, I was hoping you, Luna and Hermione would be my bridesmaids and you can be the maid of honor." Julie said. "Thanks Julie!" Pansy replied happily. "Draco, nothing to say about your life long best friend?" Blaise teased. "Well, I was thinking the same, even though it pains me to have to include Weasley. Of course my dear friend, you or my best man." Draco answered with a smile. Just then, they reached the Great Hall and headed for their table, by then, Blaise had told every guy in the Slytherin dorm about them being engaged and the boys had told the girls. So when they sat down, people came over and started congratulating them. Bit by bit, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws came over, no matter whether they were rivals or not, they were friends of a fellow housemate. Pretty soon, the whole school including the teacher knew about it. "So much for low-key." Draco thought.

First period was Potions, followed by Forgotten Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination before lunch. When lunch came, they could not help but feel glad that the day was almost over, but lunch, was not any better than breakfast. Many people were coming up to them asking if they were inviting the whole school or when or where the wedding was going to be held. By the end of lunch, Julie was fuming, "What business is theirs in our wedding!" she snarled; ready to hex the next person who asked about them. Then along came a Hufflepuff saying that Julie was desperate, desperate enough to marry Draco. That was the last straw, drawing her wand she muttered, "Stupefy." Immediately stunning the girl. "Miss Bellerose! What do you think you are doing!" came the outraged voice of Professor McGonagall. "Well Professor, I was merely protecting my mate from being insulted and of course, defending myself." Julie answered emotionlessly. "But- No-" Professor McGonagall spluttered, "Go see Professor Dumbledore now! Both of you!" she added.

When they reached his office, Julie said, "Lemon drops." Going into the office they were greeted with a hello from the headmaster. "What happened?" He asked. "I stunned a girl." Julie said. "Tut, tut. Now we can't have that can we?" he replied merrily. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm sure you can remember that we are veelas and we are mates. Someone insulted us; it is legal for us to defend our mates. Everyone was warned at the beginning of the year." Draco drawled. "Mr. Malfoy, I very well remember that but it does not mean you can do that to a student!" Dumbledore practically shouted. "Well then sir, I'm sure my soon to be in-laws won't mind coming here with my parents and a lawyer to fix this matter." Julie said with a smirk. "Very well, as you are veelas, I will let this pass and will warn everyone not to disturb you two." Dumbledore sighed, defeated. "Professor, our parents will hear of this." Draco said before stalking out, hand in hand with Julie.

After all the classes were over, Julie and Draco were in their room doing homework. "Dray, didn't you say you wanted to tell our parents?" Julie reminded him with an evil glint in her eyes. "Thanks love!" Draco answered, summoning parchment. After sending off the owl, they headed to the Great Hall for dinner. True to his words, Dumbledore did mention about not offending the two grudgingly, but just as he finished making the announcement, the door of the Great Hall slammed open and in barged two pairs of angry parents. All the students sat in their seats ready to enjoy a show. "Professor Dumbledore! What do you think you are doing? Defying the right or a veela to protect his or her mate!" Lucius snarled. "From now on all four of us will be staying in Hogwarts. We will be here to make sure none of the kids here are treated unjustly as ours have been!" Adèle said. "But only professors can stay here!" Dumbledore protested weakly. "Well then, seeing at the joke of DADA teachers you have here, we will take over the job. Honestly, even an old retired Auror is ridiculous, even for you!" Narcissa replied. "Very well." Dumbledore said, he couldn't win the fight. Upon hearing this the DADA professor leaped out of her seat and shouted, "WOO-HOO!" and fell back into her seat with a groan, clutching her hipbones. She then, painfully stood up slowly again and walked out of the Great Hall. Conjuring up a few more seats, they sat down and stared at the students who quickly turned back to eating their food.

After dinner, everyone went back to their dorms to finish up their homework. Draco was walking back to their room with their parents. The Malfoy seniors and Bellerose seniors had informed Dumbledore that they would be staying in two of the other couple suites. All six of them were laughing at Dumbledore's expression when they charged into the Great Hall. When they reached Draco and Julie's suite, they were given strict instructions to complete their homework and go to the Malfoy's suite. Going into their room, they finished off their Potions essay and went into Draco's parent's room. They were greeted with the sight of wedding magazines. You name it; it was most probably in the room. They spent most of the night looking through those magazines and only went back to their own rooms around 2 am.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

Authors note: I welcome criticism to help improve but try not to be mean. Thanks.

Chapter 10. Bring it on

After a long and tiring night of flipping through magazines, Draco and Julie would have done anything to sleep in, but they had to get up for school. At 6 am, Aphrodite hopped onto Julie's bed licking and prodding Julie with her own cute paws. Groaning, Julie got up, giving Aphrodite and cuddle while heading over to Aphrodite's food bowl. After giving Aphrodite her food, she rubbed her eyes and walked over to her closet, got out her uniform and went to the bathroom. After she was finished, as she usually did on a school day, she waited for Draco to wake up and get ready before they grabbed their things and headed to the Great Hall together.

"Hey guys!" Blaise greeted when the two of them collapsed into their seats. "Hi…" they said almost falling off their seats. "What did your parents do to you yesterday?" Pansy asked. "How do you know we went to their rooms?" Draco asked puzzled, then teasingly added, "Are you stalking us? I don't blame you, you can't stay away because of my incredibly handsome looks." "No you git! Remember when we were younger and I had stayed over with my parents at you manor? Well, I overheard them saying that if you don't turn out to be a veela, seeing how close we were we might get married. They joked that if we got engaged, they would bomb us with wedding magazines and such." Pansy replied. "Well, they definitely bombed us with the magazines, I didn't' know there were so many of them!" Julie said. With that, they took their empty plates and piled them high with food filled or covered with sugar.

After breakfast, they headed to the dungeons for potions. "Good morning class. Take out your textbooks and turn to page 66 of chapter 8." Professor Snape said crisply as he swept into the classroom. There was the rustling sound of pages turning, then, everyone found the page and waited. Slowly the class progressed with Snape deduction points from Gryffindor. Bit by bit the day went on uneventfully till it was time for D.A.D.A. Everyone was excited to see how a deatheater would teach the dark arts. It was the first time there were four teachers for a subject and one of them was a deatheater. "Good afternoon class! Monsieur Bellerose, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy will arrive shortly but first, everyone put your books away, this class from now on will not be using textbooks unless needed. The four of us believe that books are useless for defense against the dark arts." Mademoiselle Bellerose said. The class was at the edge of their seats, this was the first time since Lupin that a teacher was teaching without textbooks. Everyone was sorely disappointed when they only went through what they had learnt for the past few years.

After the rest of the classes for the day were over, Julie and Draco followed by their friends headed back to their room. Conjuring up more chairs, they all sat at the table doing their work silently when the silence was broken when Neville said, "I'm done, anyone hungry? I can head over to the kitchen for some snacks." "I'm almost done, go get the snacks Neville, I'm starving." Ron groaned. "When are you ever not hungry Weasley?" Draco smirked. Neville quickly dashed out of the room before Draco and Ron started fighting. "Who else is done?" Pansy asked. "I'm done!" Julie and Hermione replied. "Let's go play exploding snap while waiting for the rest." Hermione suggested and soon the three were engrossed in the game to even notice when Neville came back juggling a pile of food and drinks.

"Come on over! Foods here!" Ron shouted even though they were just a few meters away. "Gosh Ron! We're not deaf!" Hermione exclaimed. "We might soon be!" Pansy uttered under her breath to Hermione and Julie. The three of them were giggling by the time they got to the table. When everyone was eating they didn't notice a small spark coming from Julie's fingers.

After everyone was done eating, they (except Ron) were too full to go down for dinner. "Neville, what exactly is your definition of snack?" Blaise asked. "Well, seeing that Ron was hungry I brought up quite a lot, I didn't expect everyone to be that hungry!" Neville said. "Either way, I'm still starving, you guys stay up here, I'll just head to the Great Hall for dinner, I won't be long." Ron said as he walked out of the portrait door.

When Ron was gone, everyone was playing exploding Snap when one of the cards Julie was holding caught fire, Luna made a dash for a water pitcher on the coffee table and was running back when she tripped over a stack of books and parchment. She was lying in a pile on the ground and the fire was spreading, suddenly the puddle of water rose and moved fast as lightning towards the cards and the fire was finally put out. While Neville helped Luna up, the rest collapsed into their seats trying to cough up whatever smoke they had inhaled. The Malfoys and Belleroses barged in, looking around, Lucius asked, "What happened? The alarm went off in our rooms." "The cards Julie was holding caught fire and a puddle of spilt water floated up into the air and put out the fire." Luna explained still as serene as ever. "Draco, you do know what is going on right?" Narcissa asked. "No, not a thing." He said puzzled. "Why don't all of you just stay in here and get over your shock while we talk to Draco and Julie." Lucius said and quickly dragged the two out of the room. "Kids, did either of you do your reading? Think, the puddle of water, the cards catching fire when there was no fire in sight?" Narcissa prompted. "Mating season?" Julie suggested, swiftly catching on. "Mating season… Mating season?" Draco said in a daze. "Yes son, mating season, you know, the time when veelas-" "Sweetie, I think they get the drift." Narcissa said cutting Lucius off. "We can place both of you in different rooms if you want?" Adéle suggested. "No, we're fine, at most we can use our rings." Julie said uncertainly. "Well, if you have any questions, you know where to find us, I suggest you go and make sure your friends are fine and then explain to them everything. Understand?" Narcissa said. With a nod and quick good byes, they went back to their respective rooms.

When Julie and Draco got back to the room, Ron was back and had brought Madam Promfrey and she was checking everyone to make sure that they were fine. "Everyone seems fine, I'll be going now." She said and added quietly to them, "If you need any potions or anything I'll be in the hospital wing." She left the two of them chuckling.

"Guys, I think you all need to know something…" Draco trailed off. "If it's about mating season, we know or well, I do. Besides, Madam Promfrey also explained to us since we're your friends. She thinks it's a good idea, you know just in case you two accidentally become parents." Pansy said rolling her eyes. Draco and Julie both blushed a deep red. "Well then, if that' s all, I guess we should be going, you two would want to have some alone time." Blaise said teasingly. "Come on, all of you just found out and you're already teasing us, how would we make it through the whole season." Draco said. "Let's go!" Hermione exclaimed, watching the whole conversation with a very bad attempt at a poker face. Finally, all of them left and the room was filled with a very awkward silence.

"Dray, promise me we won't bond we are both ready." Julie said worriedly. "Jules, I would never force you to do anything you don't want to." Draco assured her. She leaned in and soon they were kissing. Breaking apart, Draco said, "If this is how you say thank you to me, I look forward to doing everything nice and good for you." "Well, I don't think I was done saying thank you…" Julie teased. Once more, they were kissing when they were interrupted with someone clearing their throat. Breaking apart startled, "Sorry, I just came by to make sure you were all okay, didn't realize they left so early." Narcissa said clearly embarrassed to have walked in on her son making out with her soon to be daughter-in-law. "No, problem mum, we were going to bed soon." Draco replied. Seeing her expression, Julie blushed and said, "Not that kind of bed!" Draco realized that what he said sounded wrong and blushed a fiery red. Soon, there was nothing other than a lot of very awkward silence and three blushing people. "I'll leave you two, good night." Narcissa said and briskly walked out of the room.

"Now, where were we?" Draco whispered into Julie's ear. She turned to him and pressed her lips against his. They spent the next hour kissing till their lips were red and slightly swollen. They then spent another half an hour after changing and brushing their teeth curled up on the sofa. After that, they turned in for the night.

The next morning, the two of them woke up bright and early. After feeding Aphrodite, they played with their newfound powers, setting things on fire and putting them out. The cycle seemed to fascinate them endlessly. They stopped playing with their powers when Draco accidentally showered Aphrodite with a blast of icy water. Aphrodite was still shivering by the time they were both changed and getting ready for school.

Bang, Bang, Bang! Someone was banging on the portrait door furiously. "Hey! Will one of you please open the door! This person is starting to rub off the hems of my dress!" Their portrait guardian complained. "Sorry Kate!" Julie apologized, swinging the door open. "Hey guys, you coming? Class is starting in 45 minutes!" Hermione said, punctual as ever. "Hey 'mione! We were just leaving." Answered cheerfully. "Hey Dray, help me get my books will you?" She said turning to Draco. "Sure, you get the parchment and quills!" He shouted from inside. Julie turned back and grabbed them and waited at the door.

"Julie, is Draco always this slow?" Hermione groaned impatiently. "Most of the time, I never knew a guy could take so long to get ready!" Julie replied. "I HEARD THAT!" Draco yelled from inside, getting closer to the door. "Someone want to help me?" Draco grunted. "Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione said, flicking her wand while rolling her eyes. "Aren't you a wizard Draco? She teased. "Thanks." He said grudgingly. At that moment the rest of them appeared from the corridor and they headed to the Great Hall together.

When they got there, the hall was illuminated with a bright green light. All the students were sitting there just staring at whatever was causing the light in awe. Draco squinted his eyes to get a better look and there was a scroll. Everything was written in an ancient language that was believed to have been lost and only understood by veelas. No matter how hard a veela could try, they could never teach it to another for an odd reason. Moving closer, Draco could feel his wings pushing at his skin, Julie watched in horror, she was rooted to the spot and she had lost her voice, but she felt a pull towards the scroll, she could hear someone singly sweetly and faintly. It was soft, almost not there. Slowly and mechanically, she moved, picking up one foot after another. When she stood next to her mate, they felt the tug of a portkey and with a flash, they were gone, leaving a hall of people stunned.

When they landed, they stumbled to regain their balance. An entourage of blonde guards followed a raven-haired boy, who looked 6. "Hello Harriet! Draco." He said greeting Julie warmly while curtly greeting Draco. "Thank you for writing to me. I am grateful for another black veela to help me. Ever since my mother, Queen Tanya passed away, the responsibility of all the veelas in our worlds was given to me. I had all of my people working in the department of Veela births finding out where her veela blood came from. If the records find that she is, indeed related to me, she will rule with me or if we can find proof that she is my sister, then she will take on full responsibility, with your help." The boy said as though he had longed to say those exact words for a long time. "Yes my king." Draco answered respectfully. "Francesco! Come here, you have not eaten your breakfast yet!" A graceful blonde yelled as she ran towards them. "Annabelle, didn't one of my guards tell you?" Francesco said, his eyes wide in surprised. "The Malfoys have found another dark Veela, today I'm completely free from any meetings, so I sent one of the scrolls to get them." He added. "Still! And Francesco, I believe they were interrupted from their own breakfast. My dear boy, I'll send someone to explain to Dumbledore about this meeting." Annabelle, who appeared to be the king's nanny, sighed. "Now, let's bring our guests back to the palace to eat. My, my, my! How she looks like your sister, Angelica. I won't be surprised if she really is your lost sister. Oh, and Harriet, don't worry, I'll tell the messenger to use your new name." Annabelle continued rambling. "Annabelle, would you please be quiet for a while?" Francesco teased. By then they had already reached the palace.

Annabelle ran off to send a messenger while they all went straight to the dining room. "Many people would expect the palace to be grand and coated in jewels, but I prefer something cozy and not cold and fancy." Francesco said quietly. His face was sad and stressed, something that should never be combined on a small child's face. At that moment, Julie's heart reached out to him. "Don't grow up so fast, enjoy your childhood. As I am also a dark veela, I'll be helping you, if you like, I'll take most of the work. No child should be deprived of a childhood." Harriet said, the painful memories from her own childhood flashed through her head. "Thank you Harriet-" He was interrupted by someone running into the room. After the person had finished speaking to him, he turned to her and said, "I will need something for a D.N.A sample. Saliva, hair, blood, your choice. Though I suggest saliva, the least painful one." "I'll take blood. Someone hand me a needle please." Julie asked. The person, who had run in, produced a needle and a piece of glass and gave it to her. Everyone watched as she pricked her index finger and squeezed a drop of blood onto the glass and passed it back. The person then ran off again.

There was silence for a while, and then Francesco said, "Let's have breakfast." Everyone sat down and ate silently, not sure what to say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I pretty much don't own anything… But it'll be really cool if I did**

**A/N: Hope u like this chapter and review :D and, I'm kinda working on a new story along with this one, so if you want to read it the link is s/8188823/1/The_bDragon_b_The_bPhoenix_b_and_The_Comet **

**Chapter 11. Results**

After a relatively awkward breakfast, the veela who had run in before breakfast came back with a thick sheet of papers. He hurriedly passed it to Francesco and stood beside his chair while he read. "Welcome home Angelica." Were the three words that Francesco said with a big grin. "I've got a family… I have a family!" Julie stuttered, or as her real name is, Angelica. "That's going to take a lot of getting use to. First Harriet, then Julie then Angelica. I must be the only person who has switched their name more than one time in under a month!" She said she was over the moon. "What did I miss?" Annabelle panted as she ran in. "She's Angelica!" Francesco said, jumping up and down in a very unkingly manner. "Angie? You went missing from your crib one day, your mother and father was so sad." Annabelle said. "Mother… father…" she muttered under her breath, "Where is my father? You told me my mother passed away, but how about my father?" Angelica asked. "King Wesley became depressed and one day, when he found out that the late Queen was pregnant again, his healed wounds were re-opened when shortly after Francesco was born, he was kidnapped, all the guards and soldiers were sent to look for him immediately. After at least five hours, they sent the ransom letter. They were torn between paying and getting their child back or leaving him with the kidnappers. The King was panicking, he couldn't think, the Queen devised a plan to catch them. It was a plan, which was used several times but still succeeded. When they got home, the Queen was pacing in the dining room and everyone assumed the King was in his room. When the Queen entered his room, all there was, was this note, which was addressed to all of you. Queen Tanya, Francesco and you, in hope that maybe you would be returned. All these years, no one saw him ever again." Annabelle said, ending her tale with tears glistening off her face. "May I see the note?" Angelica asked quietly. "I'll go get it." Annabelle said and ran off. "I have never read it, mother would never allow me and when she left us all, Annabelle stopped me, mother had told her not to let me read it till the time was right. I don't think Annabelle understood when was the right time, if I can't read it, please tell me later." Francesco pleaded. At that moment, Annabelle came in holding an old piece of parchment and the ink was fading. She passed the parchment to Angelica and she read it out, it said:

_**To my dear family, I am sorry that I am leaving you, please forgive me for being a coward. I cannot face it if Francesco does not come back. If Francesco and hopefully Angelica, you two, my beautiful children are reading this, please forgive this foolish old man, forgive me for leaving. To my darling Queen, I beg for your forgiveness too, you are the opposite of me, brave. I hope all of you know, that I love you all and I regret that I am not strong enough to wait and find out what is going to happen. Remember that no matter where you are I will be with you and that I love you.**_

_**To my children, love, your father**_

_**To my beloved mate, love always, Wesley**_

__There were tears rolling down Francesco and Angelica's face, they couldn't blame their father, it must have been hard for him. "I know I shouldn't be mad, but I do, slightly! Our mother could handle it, why couldn't he?" Angelica asked her tears were a mix of sadness and anger. Draco wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry to break this up but we need to get down to business." A stern looking woman said as she walked in. "Ah, this is Angelica I suppose? Someone get her into some more suitable clothes, her mate too! Also, send someone to inform Albus Dumbledore of this!" The woman ordered. "I am Suzanne, pleased to meet you. I am Francesco's teacher and in a way his royal adviser." She introduced herself. "Oh right! I completely forgot! Francesco, Suzanne was informed of this around the same time as us and we must make an announcement!" Annabelle said, blushing at her forgetfulness. "Tut, tut! We cannot have that! It is absolutely important." Suzanne tutted. "Madame called for our guests to be clothed properly? Coral and Angelo are ready to see them." A young girl said. "Regina, this is Princess Angelica. Later after the announcement, I would like you to introduce her to all the other servants and helpers around the castle." Suzanne said she obviously had a soft spot for Regina. "Hello Regina! Shall we go now?" Angelica asked kindly. Regina nodded mutely. She gestured for them to follow her.

They were led down several corridors until they came to a simple wooden door. Regina knocked on it, "Come in!" A soft, beautiful feminine voice sang. They entered the room and saw several dresses, leggings, shoes, shirts and pants. These were not short knee length dresses they were long dresses. Angelica realized that everyone was wearing long dresses, not skirts or short dresses. "Hello, come along, Princess Angelica, your mate will be dressed by my mate Angelo while I will take care of you! I am Coral." Coral said, gently pushing Draco towards her mate. When Draco was led away by Angelo, Coral asked, "What color would bring out most of your eyes? I think jade and some sparkly black would do the trick. Maybe some other days we can experiment with yellow, blue and purple! You are so pretty, these colors would looks gorgeous no matter what!" She reached into a long rack of dresses and produced a beautiful jade dress and said, "Can't find a jade and black, do you like this one or would you prefer black and hot pink?" Coral asked. "Jade would do, I could wear black heels." Angelica suggested. "Great idea! Here, flip through these magazines and find a hairstyle you like." Coral answered and tossed a few magazines her way. "Can't I just leave my hair down? Or should I go with an up-do?" Angelica asked. "I suggest, an up-do, give the people an impression!" Coral said, going through boxes and boxes of shoes. "I do want to give them an impression, I want, I'm not too lazy but I'm not an overdressed doll!" Angelica shot back. "Hm… Then, we can just leave your hair down besides, not everyone looks fantastic with hairdos." Coral answered, frantically digging through boxes of shoes. "AHA! Found them!" She yelled triumphantly. Angelica laughed as she put on the black kitten heels. "Go change into the dress!" Coral ushered her to a place where she could change. When she came out, Coral tackled her and started to comb her hair and pull out some knots. "I love how your hair is straight and then ends in waves!" Coral gushed. "ARE YOU DONE IN THERE?" Angelo yelled from behind the divider, which separates the half of the room for each different gender. "DONE! WE'RE COMING OUT!" Coral yelled back.

When they appeared from behind the divider, Angelica looked beautiful in her jade dress, it was a mix of old and new, it was a tube dress, except it was something like the dresses from the medieval times, the ones that didn't have full skirts. The bodice was a lighter shade of jade, almost blue and as it ended into something similar to a train, it grew into a deeper shade of jade. The dress was long enough to cover the cute black kitten heels she wore. Draco noticed how when Angelica moved, the dress shimmered and seemed to sparkle in the light. Draco looked good too, unlike the women, who chose to wear long dresses or jeans and a shirt, the men either wore a shirt and jeans or a suit. In this case, Draco was wearing a suit. "You two look like you are getting married! If Angelica's dress were white, you really would look like you were getting married!" Coral squealed. "Come on, we should get you going back, I'll call Regina." Angelo said in a deep, gentle voice. After a few minutes, Regina came and led them to another room where Suzanne, Annabelle and Francesco were waiting for them. "You look magnificent both of you, Angelo and Coral are fantastic!" Annabelle exclaimed. "Yes. Now shall we start to run through the coronation?" Suzanne said. "Wait… What coronation?" Angelica and Draco asked in unison. "You are the oldest and therefore the rightful heir to the throne. Until you are bonded to your mate, Francesco will remain king. Once you are bonded, therefore being viewed as married in our traditions, Draco will become king, replacing Francesco." Annabelle explained. "Oh, okay. What are we waiting for? Let's run through it." She replied, both she and her mate had paled. "Okay. First, you will go out wearing the silver tiara, and then Francesco will switch it for the gold tiara. Very simple, you cannot mess it up, and remember if anyone comes up to you with gifts, smile and thank them." Suzanne said briskly. "We should go now, wait by the balcony, the people should be gathering by now." Annabelle said, briskly straightening their clothes. "Oh, and as for Draco, just follow Angelica out and smile and wave once you are introduced." Suzanne said, ushering them towards the balcony.

Pushing back the curtains, they saw many fair-haired veelas, chatting, watching over their children, sitting on the ground reading and some were just staring off into space. Francesco walked into the balcony dragging Angelica along who was holding Draco's hand, all of them ended up in front of all the Veelas. The Veelas had created a country of their own, somewhere in a big forest, it was so huge that just to get from one end to the other, it would take about more then twelve hours.

Clearing his throat, Francesco said, "Hello my fellow Veelas. Thank you all for apparating here on such short notice. As I am sure most of you can see, I have to Veelas here with me a dark Veela and a light Veela. This is our lost Princess and soon-to-be queen, Angelica. My sister, was known as Harriet Potter on earth but when she came into her inheritance not long ago, she found her mate, Draco Malfoy." He paused for a while, letting the crowd take in this piece of information while the two of them smiled and waved. "Non-Veelas must NEVER know that she was known as Harriet Potter. Anyone found giving information of this to a non-Veela, the punishment is something you would not want to know. Before I dismiss all of you, I will coronate my sister, before all of you present." He paused again and Angelica stepped forward and faced him, she bent down so that he could reach the tiara. He removed it and said, "Princess Angelica, do you promise to serve our people, never to be corrupted and to think of our people's safety?" He asked, placing the silver tiara next to the gold one. "I do." She said, her voice ringing through the piercing silence. "Do you promise to do what you believe what is right and will help our people?" "I do." "Then, I, Francesco Wesley Skye, King of Veelas, coronate you, Angelica Tanya Skye as our Queen. May our ancestors accept and praise this decision." Francesco declared, placing the elegant gold crown on her head. She stood up and smiled at them, "I am happy, to accept this crown and I promise, to serve you all justly and fairly." Angelica said, everyone in the clearing below the balcony cheered. With that, they left the balcony and the Veelas chatting in the clearing. "Would you like to go down?" Francesco asked. "Yes please." Angelica said, grinning from ear to ear. "Timothy! The Queen wishes to go down, please keep her and her mate safe from any harm. Fail to do so, nothing good will come out of it." Francesco said, his voice turning cold at the last part. "Brother, don't be so mean. As long as it's nothing too bad, you'll be fine and besides, somethings you just can't stop." Angelica said. "Yes you Majesty. Shall we?" Timothy said, leading them towards the entrance.

When the door opened, everyone turned quiet to see who was leaving the palace. She saw all the Veelas watching her, looking at her. Suddenly, a young girl came running to her, in her hands was a bunch of daisies, freshly plucked from a nearby field. "For you, my Queen." She said shyly holding out the daisies. "Thank you! These look beautiful, I'll make sure I have them with me almost everywhere I go." Angelica replied warmly. The little girl reached up and gave her a quick hug before running off. Everyone watched her to see what she would do with the flowers, she held on to them and just walked around, feeling slightly afraid at how hostile some of them seemed to be. "Queen Angelica? May we braid your hair? We noticed how soft and black it looked, we never braided black hair before." A group of little girls asked nervously. "Of course, where can we sit? I would sit on the ground but I wouldn't want to ruin this beautiful dress. I want to keep and remember this dress always." She answered. "We can sit at the edge of the fountain." The youngest girl about four said. "What are we waiting for?" Angelica asked, they dashed to the fountain and braided her hair. "She's great with kids, you are one lucky man!" She heard Timothy whisper to Draco. "I sure am." He answered, watching Angelica playing and talking to the kids. Everyone had grown warmer towards her and was approaching her for advice, giving gifts or just wanting to chat. When everyone had gone home, the sun was setting and they returned to the palace. Angelica realized that Francesco had said that once she was coronated she and Draco would assume full power but Suzanne said that they needed to be bonded first. She was definitely going to ask him about this.

At dinner, Angelica asked, "Francesco, just now, Suzanne said that we would have to wait till we were bonded then only would Draco become king while you said that if I was your sister he and I would assume full power?" "Sorry, I had assumed that you two were bonded, seeing that it was already the beginning of mating season. Certain Veelas have a thing to know if they were bonded or not. These Veelas are rare though." He answered through a mouthful of noodles. "Don't talk with your mouthful Francesco!" Annabelle chided him gently. Both of them ignoring the blush on their faces. "Sorry about that. Francesco doesn't think properly if he has food in front of him." Annabelle said finally noticing their blush. "It's fine, we intend to wait till we're married. We're getting married in a few months during Christmas." Angelica said. "You are my family now, it would be an honor if you would come and stay at Malfoy Manor for Christmas till the wedding is over?" Draco asked. "I would love to! Annabelle, can you tell Suzanne not to plan anything this year, we have a wedding to attend!" Francesco said happily. "After you eat, now hurry up if not I might forget!" She said teasingly. "OH NO! I forgot about Aphrodite!" Angelica groaned. "Who?" Francesco asked. "My dog. She must be starving!" I can ask mother or father to look after her while we're gone." Draco comforted her. "Thanks." She said. He lifted his ring and said, "Narcissa Malfoy! Mother? Can you look after Aphrodite while we're gone? When we're back I'll explain everything to you. Okay, thank you mother. Good night." He turned back and asked, "As much as we would love to stay here, when can we go back to Hogwarts?" "You may leave tomorrow. Regina will show you to your rooms. Oh right, she was supposed to introduce you to everyone and everyone to you. I guess that can wait for a bit. REGINA?" Francesco said. "Yes sir?" "Please show our guests to their rooms please." "Right away. Are you finished with your dinner?" Regina asked. "Yes." They replied in unison. "Let's go." She said cheerfully and led them to a room. She opened the door and gave them the key, "Each room has those just in case." She said winking and ran away. They looked inside and saw a king sized bed and somewhere else in the room, was a bowl filled with condoms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I pretty much do not own anything except the things not in the Harry Potter series.**

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and pls review (:**

Chapter 12.

The next morning, Angelica and Draco were woken up by another servant called Kara. Kara handed Angelica and Draco their uniform, which they had arrived in yesterday, clean and dry. After they had brushed their teeth and changed, they headed to the dining room. "Morning!" Francesco greeted, taking a sip from his cup and looking through the newspaper. "What are you drinking?" Angelica asked. "Coffee." He replied not looking up. "One, you are way too young for coffee! Two, how old are you? The newspaper? You look barely 6!" Angelica said snatching the newspaper and coffee away from him. "Hey!" He protested, "I'm 8! Plus, I'm the king, I can do whatever I want!" He added childishly. "No you cannot, now sit down, eat and drink juice. After breakfast we will leave for Hogwarts and will return during the weekends. Today is Tuesday so we will return in less than 3-4 days." Angelica stated, piling both Draco and her plates with food. "Love? Are you alright? You seem so quiet today." She asked, turning to her mate. "I'm fine, it's just a lot to take in. You are taking it extremely well!" Draco answered. "I've got a lot of shockers in my life, I'm used to it now eat!" She ordered pushing his plate towards him. He took one look at the food and was soon wolfing it down like he was deprived of food for centuries.

After breakfast, Francesco informed them that their Aunt would be arriving in a few minutes by portkey and would accompany them to Hogwarts. Just as he finished that sentence, they heard a stumbling sound and a crash. "Aunt Tatiana? Is that you?" Francesco asked, looking around trying to find the source of the light. "Hello darlings!" A friendly and warm voice said. A beautiful, petite blonde appeared from a nearby door. "Hello Francesco! I brought presents!" the blonde exclaimed cheerily. "Aunt Tatiana, this is Angelica and her mate, Draco Malfoy." Francesco introduced them. "Hello dears, I brought presents for you my dear niece, I had no idea you had already found you mate! And did you say Malfoy? I know your father, Lucius Malfoy! We went to Hogwarts together, first time a Ravenclaw and Slytherin became friends." Tatiana babbled happily, reaching into her trunk. "Aunt Tatiana, did you cast an undetectable extension charm?" Angelica asked in awe. "Yes my dear! Awfully convenient yet inconvenient. I can't seem to find your presents!" Tatiana exclaimed. "Ah! I found it! Here is yours Francesco, we shall be off! I'll hand you your gift later Angelica!" She rambled and produced another portkey from her trunk and she instructed them to hold on and within seconds, they had portkeyed to the Headmaster's office, giving Dumbledore a scare of his life.

After he had recovered, Dumbledore said in his irritating 'grandfather' voice, "Hello my dears, it is an honor to have royalty here at Hogwarts. I will have a house elf show you to your room. It is stationed next to theirs." "Thank you, I will be escorting them to class now." Tatiana replied and left.

When they reached their first class, Transfiguration, with the allure of three Veelas, even those who could withstand the imperious curse were drooling and unable to focus. "Aunt, I'm controlling my allure and so is Draco, why are they still ALL drooling? Under the effect of one veela, the whole class shouldn't be drooling, just some." Angelica asked. "That is because my dear, I am a poor blooded Veela, thus I cannot fully switch off my allure and neither can you. There are few who can control their allure so well to the extent where the allure is barely there. I think it is because most of these nincompoops are just absolutely out of control." Tatiana explained. "So since I am only half Veela and my genes are dominant, I can still fully switch off my allure?" Draco asked. "Yes you can. Now take out your books and prepare for class." Tatiana said as Professor McGonagall swept into class and started talking.

Slowly the day trickled by with almost the entire school staring and/or drooling at them. Angelica and Draco were absolutely irritated while Tatiana found it very funny. By the time it was dinner, they were in no mood to go to the Great Hall and therefore ordered one of the house elves to bring up some pasta and butter beer. When the house elf reappeared, Tatiana asked to be shown her room and the elf obliged. They went off with the elf levitating the trunk. A good 10 minutes later, Tatiana returned holding 3 boxes, one big and two medium size boxes "I'll give you your gifts later, I found something I thought you might like Draco. So now while we eat, tell me, are you engaged?" Tatiana asked. "Yes we are." Draco answered passing his mate and Tatiana a plate of pasta before helping himself. "When's the wedding?" Tatiana squealed in delight. "Christmas, we're holding it at Malfoy Manor." Angelica said, raising her fork to her mouth. "That's fantastic! Have you settled the invitations? If not, may I help? I organized your mother and father's wedding!" Tatiana exclaimed, swallowing a mouthful of pasta. "No we haven't, I believe our mothers would love to meet you, we'll introduce you later." Draco said. "Oh yes! They haven't brought back Aphrodite! We'll go after dinner?" Angelica suggested. "Perfect! I know exactly the gift to give you!" Tatiana exclaimed. After that, they all fell silent and when they were done, Draco suggested going over to their parents shared rooms.

Upon reaching the portrait door, they knocked and the door quickly opened. "Hello! Come in!" Narcissa said. After quick introductions, the ladies were talking about the wedding while the men were discussed the latest Quidditch match. After a few hours and it was getting late almost 11, they returned back to their room, Tatiana followed Draco and Angelica back to their room to give them the gifts. She headed to the table, which was now clean and cleared (presumably by the elves) and picked up the boxes. Passing the big and one medium size box to Angelica, she gave a look of encouragement and Angelica lifted the lid of the smaller box and saw a beautiful blue flower anklet, a butterfly necklace and a shiny, silver sixpence. "Something new and blue," Tatiana said pointing to the anklet, "Something borrowed," she continued and pointed to the necklace, "and a sixpence in her shoe." She finished. "How? I thought magic creatures, wizards and witches don't know muggle sayings and proverbs etc.!" Angelica asked. "Well, let's just say some of them were made by wizards or those with magic. Some of us tend to not be so ignorant and find out more about things outside the magic world." Tatiana explained and the other two veelas nodded. Angelica reached for the second box and took of the lid and all she saw was white. Tatiana took out the white material and laid it piece by piece. The wedding dress, the veil, the shoes and a silver tiara with small emeralds.

Draco and Angelica were stunned, unsure of what to say. It was as if Tatiana had known all along that they were engaged. "The dress was your mother's. I guess it classifies as old. You Grandmother also wore this dress. It was given to Tanya and she offered it to me during my wedding preparations but I declined. I knew you would eventually get married so even if you weren't engaged then, you could still use it." Tatiana explained. "Thank you." Angelica whispered, no words could explain what she felt, sadness for not knowing her birth mother, happiness for receiving the gifts and many more. "Now Draco, your turn." Tatiana said gently, handing him the last box. He opened it, it was a book, small enough to fit into his pocket. "I might have had feelings before we came into our inheritance, we dated a bit. I was going to give this to him as a present for his 16th birthday. I never did, he told me it was confusing, his mate was calling him but he wasn't sure if he had feelings for me. Then, I found my own mate and I had to return back home." Tatiana told them, tears welling up in her eyes. "Thank you. 'La Terre De La Belle', the title of the book, it means The Land of The Beautiful." Draco said, his eyes widening. "Is this?" He asked breathlessly. "Yes, the original copy of my Great Grandfather's journal. My mother gave me this book knowing I loved reading. Both your mother and I loved reading. So, your grandmother gave me this journal passed from her father. Then your grandmother gave my mother one of the books merlin gave to the royal family. Did you know, the place where you were just not long ago, that is La Terre De La Belle. Now your father, he was a Veela too, long ago unknown to wizards and witches or any other magical creatures when La Terre De La Belle was created, another group of Veelas decided they wanted another and they made another one. They called it Beauté ne cesse. It means Beauty never ceases. We were at war. After centuries of battle, they made a truce when it was discovered. Only once during our war, two veelas from different sides were made. They were your parents. Your mother is of course the eldest and was the heir. Naturally in the muggle world, a sister or cousin would take over till the heir was of age but I declined. I was selfish and ignorant. I did not keep in touch with them and did not know of King Wesley's disappearance. Now it's way too late! Off to bed." Tatiana said, trying to be cheerful. "Good night, shall I get an elf to walk you back?" Draco asked kindly. "Yes please." Tatiana whispered. "Dobby!" Angelica called out. Pop! Dobby appeared. "Yes master Draco and miss Angelica? What can I do?" Dobby said eagerly. "Please walk… Um…" Draco said, flustered. "Call me Aunt Tatiana." Tatiana said. "Fine, please bring Aunt Tatiana to her rooms." Draco continued and sent them to the door.

"Wow, eventful night again." Angelica sighed after Tatiana and Dobby had left. "It's alright love, we should go change and head to bed." Draco comforted her. Suddenly her eyes turned all green, no white. Bad sign. Angelica leaned forward and smashed their lips together, kissing him for all he was worth. She quickly unbuttoned his shirt and murmured, "Too many clothes!" under her breath. That snapped Draco out of it. His eyes returning back to normal. "Love, it's been a tiring night, you're not thinking straight. Let's go change and go to bed." Draco said. "You don't want me?" Angelica asked, her lips quivering. "I do, but now you aren't thinking straight, your human emotions are on high and mixed with Veela hormones you think you want to bond but it's the instincts, not you." Draco reassured. Uncertainly, she headed to the bathroom summoning some clothes on the way. Draco sighed, quickly cast a cleaning spell on himself, and changed before heading to bed. He was drifting of to sleep when Angelica appeared from the bathroom, he swore he heard her sighing sadly.

Another a few months passed and it was the start of the Christmas break, the months had passed uneventfully except for the few times when their Veela hormones almost got the best of them. Thankfully, mating season was over. On Saturday, the first day after they arrived at Malfoy Mansion, Narcissa, Tatiana, Adèle, Pansy, Hermione and Luna along with Angelica went to a Paris for a girl's day out. They went to a popular hair salon, which was run by a Veela and a vegetarian Vampire. They had several other Veelas and Vampires working there and all were extremely talented. They had gone to the hair salon to book a group of Veelas to do the hair on the wedding day, which they gladly agreed. Saying how honored their queen would choose them and such. Next stop was a make-up boutique; they booked a group of witches to do the make-up. After that they were done doing arrangements as the adult females had done the flowers, the wizards who would hold the wedding etc. As soon as they left the make-up boutique they went to the spa resort where they were absolutely pampered. After the spa, they went for lunch, did some shopping and returned to the Manor for dinner.

After a splendid dinner, Blaise, Ron and Neville came through the floo with a trunk. They were brought to one of the many rooms in the Manor. After dropping off their trunks, they went to the sitting room where everyone was talking. As they walked in everyone greeted them before returning back to their own conversations. "Well, Draco are you going to tell me where our wedding is going to be held?" Angelica asked suddenly making the room grow quiet. It was evident that everyone but Angelica knew where the wedding was to be held. "Love, it's only a few more days! It's one of my Christmas presents to you! I hope you'll like it." Draco answered. "It's definitely never going to compete with mine, in our room, at night." Angelica whispered but the ones, who caught enough of it to know what she meant, had the decency to blush. When she noticed everyone so quiet, she pleaded, "Dray, please? I feel so sad and hurt, our wedding is one of the biggest days of my life and I have no idea where it's going to be held." "You'll find our soon enough love, I promise you it'll be fantastic!" Draco promised. At that she gave up. Soon everything was back to normal and everyone was chatting away. After a few hours past, everyone went to bed.

The next day, the boys went to get their wedding attire and returned home exhausted and somewhat traumatized. The girls found it extremely funny, and that day, Francesco arrived with Annabelle and two guards. They were all shown to their rooms before dinner. The days went by fast, maybe too fast and then, it was the wedding already. The morning was hectic! The hairstylist and make-up artist had arrived and were arguing who should go first, finally deciding hair first as having the hair all done up and not covering her face would have been easier to apply make-up. First she had to get into the wedding dress. Which was of course hard. It was amazing how whoever had packed the dress into the box folded it, the train was considerably long and the skirt full, it must have been hard.

After Narcissa, Tatiana and Adèle had gotten Angelica, Hermione, Luna and Pansy into their dresses. The hairstylists descended upon Angelica, she protested against having her hair in an up-do till they relented and just combed her raven, wavy hair and decided to do more by putting on the anklet and necklace for her before the makeup crew grew irritated and shooed them to the other girls. They started by applying foundation, second, they applied gold and silver eyeshadow, and then they added a tinge of light pink blusher lastly, they applied light pink lipstick, which was the same color as her lips. She insisted that she didn't look like an over done doll. She turned to the others to see their hair done into on French braid. The makeup applied contrasted with their eyes and made their cheekbones more prominent. Finally, it was show time. Tatiana slipped the veil and tiara onto my head before placing the sixpence into Angelica's high heels and she slid her feet into them. Narcissa cast a charm so that the sixpence would not cause her any discomfort. The charm worked like magic. Adèle handed her the bouquet of red roses and passed the smaller bouquets of pink roses to the rest. Adrienne took Angelica's hand and led her out of the house with Pansy, Luna and Hermione trailing behind them. Tatiana, Narcissa and Adèle had popped back to their seats. To Angelica's great surprise, it was in the garden, they had set up many spells so that everyone would be warm even if it started to snow. She walked towards her soon-to-be husband and she felt overjoyed. Reaching the wizard who was doing the ceremony, Adrienne let go off her hand and the four girls stood there. Everything was quiet, when the wizard said, "Ladies and gentlemen we are here to celebrate the union of two faithful souls. Do you, Draco Malfoy take Angelica Tanya Skye to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The wizards said. "I do." Draco answered confidently, slipping a gold ring onto Angelica's finger. "And, do you, Angelica Tanya Skye, take Draco as your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." She said, slipping on another gold ring onto Draco's finger. "Then I declare you bonded for life! You may kiss the bride!" The wizards exclaimed. Angelica passed her bouquet to Pansy, her maid of honor and Draco leaned in and kissed her. Everyone was clapping, cheering or crying. People swarmed up to them, congratulating them. As they left the garden to go to the biggest dining hall in the Manor, the wizard waved his wand, and a shower of gold stars floated down. Just as the last of the stars fell, it started to snow. The white snow, swirled around everyone as they dashed to the Manor, while the newly weds leaned in for another kiss.

After several hours of feasting, dancing and celebrating, they were finally in their room. Though tired, they were determined to complete the bond. Angelica walked into the bathroom carrying something white and she reappeared in a bathrobe. Slowly opening the robe, she let it fall to her legs, revealing her naked body. From then on, it was just instinct.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I pretty much do not own anything except the things not in the Harry Potter series.**

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoy this chapter and pls review (:**

13.

The next morning, Angelica and Draco woke up happy, they were happily oblivious for a bit before Angelica realized there was quite a big spot of blood on the bed sheet. She started fretting while her mate tried to calm her down. When they heard a knock followed by, "Draco, Angelica get up! It's time for breakfast, it's almost 11 o'clock!" Someone said from outside their door. "Coming! We'll be down in a minute!" Draco yelled back. They heard footsteps walking away and hopping out of bed and going for a shower. They went down together hand in hand. Everyone but Francesco, Annabelle, his guards, Hermione, Luna, Pansy, Ron, Blaise and Neville had left.

"Good morning! Did you have a good night?" Blaise smirked. Everyone laughed when they saw Draco and Angelica blushing. "Oh, Angelica, Suzanne will be coming after your honeymoon. I'll be stepping down as King, and passing it to him. It's really complicated, I'm guessing he will either be a prince consort or the king." Francesco said. "Oh, can we talk about this after we come back? We'll leave after lunch. Draco is refusing to tell me where we are going for our honeymoon!"Angelica complained. "It's a surprise love." He teased. "Oh, sweetie, the elves will take care of your bed." Narcissa smiled, faking an innocent smile. Once more, the newlyweds blushed crimson. "Enough about us, how about Neville and Luna, when are you going to start dating?" Draco asked. "Well, since you have decided to bring it up again, Neville and I are dating. We went on our first date after Draco proposed to Angelica." Luna answered serenely. Everyone stared at her; Neville blushed the red Ron normally blushes. "Luna!" Neville whispered. "Oops! I'm sorry Neville, but they are bound to find out eventually!" Luna answered cheekily. "Well, now we don't have to hide it…" He trailed off and kissed Luna. "FINALLY!" Pansy exclaimed. Breaking apart, Neville asked, "Why?" "You two are like made for each other, just like how 'Mione and Ron are gonna get married one day!" Pansy said. "Now, how about you and Blaise Pansy dear." Narcissa asked. "Let's say, the betrothal contract is being finalized and soon I'll be married to Blaise." Pansy shot back. "Congrats! When did all this happen?" Draco asked, a hint of hurt showing that his best friends didn't tell him they were going to get married. "Well, it is actually your wedding present, you two bug us bout dating and all that stuff. Besides, like Nev and Luna here, we are perfect for each other!" Blaise said.

"I have to go, he is calling me!" Lucius said, his face drained of all colors, different from the happy expression which he wore just a few seconds ago. "We'll come with you father, he most probably wants to see us." Draco said solemnly. "No! Draco, you know the Veela reproductive system, there is a 99.9% chance your mate is pregnant!" Lucius said, hoping to change his mind. "We know that, but we can't let you go alone!" Angelica told him. "Lucius, let them go, I'll just get a pregnancy potion from Sev." Narcissa said and shooed them off.

When the three arrived at Voldemort's hiding place, Lucius unwillingly kissed the hems of his robe followed by the other two. "Lucius, I am pleased! You did not have to be told to bring them here." Voldemort hissed. "Thank you my lord." Lucius replied. "Ah! Young Draco and who I presume, Julie Bellerose?" Voldemort asked, his slits of a nose flared slightly. "My lord, we have discovered that my mate is the Queen of Veelakind. This is my mate, Queen Angelica Tanya Skye." Draco answered, he could feel the puke rising in his throat but quickly pushed it down. "Queen you say? Is she pregnant? I trust you two have mated after you wedding yesterday? It was all over the Daily Prophet." Voldemort addressed Angelica. "Yes, forgive me for not calling you 'my lord' but as Queen, do you not agree that is rather shameful?" She answered bravely, the two Malfoys were filled with fear at her bold answer. "True, true. I would like you to agree to join my ranks, as well as all your people." Voldemort declared. "My apologies, but my brother and I have decided to remain neutral in this war. We are still recovering from the last." She replied, this time Draco paled evidently when Voldemort's eyes flashed with annoyance. "Very well, I will leave you and your mate alone, wouldn't want a whole race fleeing to the light side. That is all take your leave. " He said, barely containing his fury. The trio quickly apparated back to the Manor.

After they arrived back, Angelica broke out in cold sweat, shivering in disgust. "It's alright, you are handling this better than I did. I puked a trail to my room." Draco tried lightening the mood. After he finished his sentence, Angelica puked all over the floor. "Mother! Please get the potion!" Draco shouted, his voice full of worry. "We're coming! Lucius stay with them! Conjure up a bucket!" Narcissa yelled back in reply. They all hurried over, Narcissa holding a blue potion. She passed it to Angelica who took a sip, and then another sip before she started clutching her stomach. It felt ice cold and it hurt slightly. "Love, are you alright?" Draco asked. "Fine, just so cold and slightly painful." She grunted back, refraining from screaming out. "Mother! Why is she like that? And why are you smiling?" Draco demanded. "Son, she's pregnant, wait for the cold to be gone and we have a can see if there are more than one!" Narcissa smiled. Not long after, the cold disappeared and lifting her shirt slightly, there were three visible figures.

"Congrats Angie!" Francesco exclaimed, breaking the awed silence. "We're gonna be parents love! We'll gonna have our own family." Draco said happily. After that it was just celebrating. Francesco had sent a messenger to tell everyone the good news. "We must hurry with the coronation, the Queen is pregnant!" Suzanne said coming out from the fireplace. "Suzanne, please just let us celebrate!" Angelica groaned. "Sorry your highness but now that it is confirmed you are with child, we must hurry! If anyone tries to steal your throne while you are vulnerable and your brother is too young to defend everyone. Therefore your mate is one of the best options!" Suzanne argued. "Fine, do the planning, Francesco please help her. I'm feeling rather tired now. I think I'll head to bed." Angelica said with a small yawn before retreating up the stairs.

After Angelica had gone upstairs, Draco collapsed onto a comfy couch and looked dazed, like he was still processing he was going to be a father. "Draco, are you alright?" Hermione asked. "I'm gonna be a dad… Of course I'm alright." He muttered back. "Draco, dude! Snap out of it!" Blaise yelled into his ear. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Draco shouted. "Will you two shut up? Angelica is sleeping!" Pansy hissed. "'Mione, did you tell Pansy we were dating?" Ron asked quietly. "Ron, not the time and for your information I did not!" Hermione answered crossly. "Hermione, Ron seriously not the time. Besides it was way obvious!" Pansy answered. "Shut up! Francesco why don't you go to my room and see if your sister needs anything." Draco said. Francesco gave a quick nod and ran up the stairs. "Really? Please just let me process it on my own. And to 'Mione and Ron, you guys are so dating! Blaise and Pansy, if you need to bug them, bug them somewhere else!" Draco half-yelled. "Sheesh! Sorry!" Ron said, not sounding sorry at all. "We'll just leave you now. Come on!" Luna said and dragged them all off.

When he was sure they had left, he crept up the stairs and back to their room. He opened the door and saw Angelica reading to Francesco while he tried to keep his eyes open. Sensing her mate, she looked up never stopping her reading and smiled. They stayed like that for a while till Francesco had fallen asleep and Draco carried him to his rooms. "Hi love, didn't you say you wanted to take a nap?" He asked. "Yes, but poor Francesco looked so sleepy so I read him a story hoping he would fall asleep." Angelica replied. "Well, I'm sure you are going to be the best mother ever. Though, I'm more worried about school!" Draco stressed. "Don't worry, we can handle it for sure! Now how about leaving for our honeymoon early?" She said. "Sounds lovely, you are going to love it!" Draco told her before hurrying off to inform his parents and guests.

A few hours later, they had flooed to where they were to spend their honeymoon. To Angelica's surprise, they had not flooed to a hotel but instead a mansion. "Draco, where are we?" She asked. "Our new home in Paris. Convenient, mother loves to come here and she would be able to visit our children. Is it okay I chose a house without consulting you?" He asked worried. "It's perfect! Now you, sir has just brought a whole lot of shopping onto yourself. We can start off with the furniture, the curtains I'm sure we can transfigure them into something less, ancient." She teased. "Hey! This is one of my ancestor's mansions!" He faked sounding offended. "Come on! We should start by shopping for newer beds, some bed sheets, food and we should also do something bout some of the rooms." She decided. "We might as well get mother here!" Draco said, exasperated. "Good idea! I'll owl her!" Angelica said and started walking off. "Are you serious?" Draco asked in horror. She just laughed in reply.

"Hello Draco! I've brought some of the house elves to look after your mansion! I can transfigure these old beds into brilliant new ones. Pansy, Luna, Hermione, you guys transfigure the curtains and some of the furniture, Angelica dear, you can supervise." Narcissa ordered. Pretty soon, the mansion looked modern, clean and cozy. By then, it was almost 1 in the morning. "Thanks all of you! I'm sure this isn't how Draco imagined our first day of our honeymoon." Angelica laughed. "Well, we'll get going it's late." Narcissa said and grabbed the other girls, ready to apparate. "Stay the night in one of the guest rooms, I'm sure Draco wouldn't mind one bit." Angelica said cheekily. "Thanks, but we should leave. Sleep well you two!" Narcissa said and left. The two of them showered and got ready for bed. Their mansion overlooked a beautiful beach and at night it was serene and peaceful, away from the busy city. "Thank you Draco. Our first day into marriage and you've put up with me really well. Love you, good night." Angelica said, kissing him and snuggled deeper into their duvet. "I love you too." He replied kissing her forehead and wrapped his arms protectively around her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the characters I made up and the plot line**

Chapter 14.

Not long their honeymoon was over and the couple woke up blissfully unaware of the glowing scroll at the edge of their bed. "Morning love, slept well? I think your brother is getting really impatient; we should get up and get ready to leave. My back is aching, wings trying to rip out while you're lying down isn't exactly very comfy…" Draco said. "Let's go!" Angelica laughed. Hauling themselves out of bed, they headed to the bathroom to prepare for the upcoming day.

Later on that day at the palace, Angelica was stuffed into a dress and she wore her crown on her head while Draco stood next to her looking very nervous. "Hi sis, hey Draco!" Francesco said, walking into the room grinning. "Let's get moving! Pretty much everyone is present, including your parents Mr Malfoy." Suzanne said, unlocking the balcony door. "Come on Dray, it's gonna just fly by and before you know it it'll be over." Angelica soothed and kissed his nose. At that moment, Francesco flung open the door and strode out confidently and started off with a speech, which they couldn't hear. "And now, I would like to present my sister's mate, Draco Malfoy." Francesco said and beckoned for the two to come out. "Do you, Draco Malfoy promise to serve our people, never to be corrupted and to think of our people's safety?" "I do." "Do you promise to do what you believe is right and will help our people?" "I do." "Then I, Francesco Wesley Skye, King of Veelas, coronate you, Draco Malfoy, as our new King. May our ancestors praise and accept our decision." Francesco declared, placing the crown onto Draco's head. "As I'm sure you all know, my mate, the Queen is expecting. I am sure you would all be glad to know that we're having triplets." Draco said proudly. Upon hearing that, all those present cheered loudly except for a few who were uncertain of what to think.

"See? It wasn't too bad. Let's head home, I'm in the mood for inviting the others over. Only the girls have seen the mansion, not the boys. We could get them over and we could have pizza and butterbeer, just like when you proposed." Angelica suggested. "Good idea love, besides, we still need to decided who their godparents are." Draco grinned. "I was thinking, if we have all girls I like the names Anastasia Narcissa, Juliet Carina and Summer Lily. If we have all boys I was thinking along the lines of Scorpius Orion, Shawn Leo and Perseus Draco." She said thoughtfully. "I like the names very much." He answered. "Great, I can't wait for the nine months to be over, and our children in my arms." Angelica said happily. "Once we reach the manor I'll owl them, you go upstairs and rest for a bit." Draco said and kissed her cheek.

At Dumbledore's office, Ron was sitting on the chair in front of Dumbledore giving a full report of Angelica and Draco. "Very good Ronald, continue on, fine more proof that Angelica could be Harriet Potter and you my friend will be rich beyond words!" Dumbledore said and handed wads of money over to Ron. "Don't worry Dumbledore, I won't let you down!" He answered with a greedy gleam in his eyes. Suddenly, an owl swooped in through an open window carrying a letter. After swiftly reading through it, Ron stood up, passed the letter to Dumbledore and stood up to leave. "Ron, make sure this time, you get as much information as you can." Dumbledore said and signaled for him to leave.

Back at the mansion in Paris, everyone but Ron was there. They sat on the two sofas facing the fireplace. "Hello everyone!" Ron greeted as he exited the green fire. The evening went by fast and Draco or Angelica had not felt the wards pulsing, warning them of danger. Just as Hermione pinched up a bit of floo powder, the attack happened. Surprisingly, instead of just Voldemort or Dumbledore, it was both of them! Behind them were their loyal followers, all except for the Weasley family and the Malfoys. "Ronald come join us! Follow us to victory!" Dumbledore said and motioned for him to come forward. Ron looked around, his face burning up under the furious eyes of his 'friends' and the expectant eyes of the others. He dashed for the floo powder threw it in and flooed back to the Burrow. All hell broke loose, and there was only one thing that was on the seven underage wizards' minds, why were they attacking? **"Angelica, quickly floo back to Le Terre De La Belle! You are the Queen, you will be able to get through to it. Bring the guards and everyone possible, Voldemort brought almost everyone except for my father. That is actually a lot. So hurry, I have your back and if anything-" **Draco said to Angelica, communicating with their minds which only Veelas and their mates can do. **"When were you going to tell me we could talk like this? And no do not say anything like that. Be careful." **She answered and ran to the floo and just as she disappeared into the raging flames, she saw howlers from the ministry and she inwardly groaned.

~Burrow~

"Mum! Quick, we have to floo to the Malfoy mansion in Paris, Dumbledore and You-know-who planned a surprise attack. I bet the ministry howlers are already there!" Ron blurted out. "Now Ron, don't be foolish! Why would Dumbledore do that?" Mrs Weasley said. "Mum, you have to believe me! It's all my fault, I wanted Harriet back so badly I spied on Angelica to find out if she was Harriet. She definitely was, just more aristocratic and acted more like the upper class purebloods! Now mum please just come, help them!" Ron pleaded. "Fine, fine. But if this is a prank, you young man will be in a lot of trouble. Just in case you are right, go get your brothers. I'll leave a note for your father." Mrs Weasley said and shooed him away.

~Palace~

"Francesco, quick! The mansion is under attack!" Angelica gasped out. "Angie, stay here and rest. I'll get the guards and send out for some of the strongest and some of the women." Francesco ordered calmly and ran out of the room. Though his voice showed no panic, his eyes betrayed his true emotions. He returned not long with Tatiana, Suzanne, some people Angelica didn't recognized and the guards. He ordered them to the floo and one by one, they flooed to the mansion. "It's alright Angie, they're gone. Your friends and your mate are going to be all right. Don't worry about the Death eaters attacking, Le Terre De La Belle and Beauté Ne Cease are well warded and honestly, we don't need another war. So I truly doubt anyone has run to Voldemort. As racist as the Ministry of Magic is in England, many Pureblood families are mixed with magical creature blood. So when that happened, a whole new kind of purebloods was created. They were simply old families with their bloodline strengthened because of the blood of Vampires or Veelas and many others." Francesco said soothingly. "Thank you." Angelica said gratefully.

~Malfoy Mansion in Paris~

When all the Veelas appeared, the battle seemed to halt for a while as everyone felt the allure of several Veelas at full blast, but it didn't last long and soon the battle continued while the Veelas fought viciously and the noise almost blocked out the howlers but everyone could make out that the seven underage wizards were in big trouble. It had started to snow, rain and occasionally some of those fighting would be hit with painful jets of water or balls of fire. Hermione was dueling with Dumbledore and losing quite badly when Tatiana joined her and Dumbledore just stood still and drooled. Hermione almost giggled at the sight but stopped when she remembered they were in a battle. Tatiana cast a quick spell in French and Dumbledore was tied up. Only those who knew the spell could counter it. The two shared a smile and went off to help others. Suddenly, the Weasleys except for Mr Weasley appeared from the Floo. Molly Weasley looked stunned while the boys immediately joined the battle. When Dumbledore saw them, he smiled smugly and instantly thought that they were there to help them but got a nasty shock when they started battling some of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. He had the sinking feeling that they were going to fail but couldn't or say anything as the spell Tatiana had cast on him left him mute and bound up. He cursed himself for being stupid as he forgot to do something about their Floo. Even he wasn't self-conceited enough to attempt to bring down the wards for the Land of Veelas. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw Draco sneer at him, Dumbledore knew he was in big trouble, a Veela angry was not good but if that Veela thinks that his or her mate is in trouble, then you most probably wouldn't survive. Dumbledore's world went black as he breathed his final breath when Draco slashed at his neck with his claws, he was completely in bird form.

Once Draco was done with Dumbledore, all he could think about was murdering Voldemort. Voldemort wanted to hurt his mate and wanted to brand them with his mark. Make his perfect mate's skin scarred for life. HIS MATE! That was all he could think about. The next thing he knew, he had slashed at Voldemort so viciously that he lay at his feet, lying in his own blood. His breathing was ragged and slow. The last thing Voldemort ever did was glare at Draco with hate in his eyes. "NOOO! MASTER!" Bellatrix wailed when she saw Voldemort. But suddenly her eyes seemed to carry a happy gleam. That was when Draco recalled that Voldemort had horcruxes, and then thinking again, he grinned like a maniac. Veela magic was strong, stronger than anything. That was why the English Ministry of Magic wanted them gone. They could kill someone with many horcruxes with one slash and that person couldn't come back. "Oh Draco, how Master would be furious when he comes back." Bellatrix taunted, making him lose his train of thought. He rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wand and a spell, Bellatrix crumpled to the floor, stupefied. When all the Death eaters saw it, they were distracted from battle and were instantly put under a full body bind or stupefied by their opponents.

The members of the Order of the Phoenix looked worried and halted at Kingsley's orders. "Mr Malfoy, I believe you are arrested for underage magic so are you accomplices and you will also be charged for the murder of Albus Percival Dumbledore." Kingsley sneered with glee. "Well Kingsley, you are wrong. I am a Veela, Angelica is my mate. Pregnant at that! She was attacked so I got mad and decided she needed to be protected. And, we were doing it in self-defense. Isn't magic allowed in that case? Who would enjoy being attacked after dinner with guests, it doesn't help matters that you attacked us without reason and still want to arrest us and possibly expel or put us in Azkaban." Draco answered coolly. "We have a reason! Dumbledore said that the seven of you were practicing the Dark Arts and had kidnapped Harriet and murdered her!" Tonks protested. "How do you know he wasn't lying? I think all of us including my mate wouldn't mind answering your questions under Veritaserum." Draco answered fiercely. "Draco, it isn't nice being nasty to our guests!" Angelica mock chided as she exited the Floo, recovered from her shock. "Now, Tonks, we used to be great friends. Remember how I used to call you Nymphadora and have you almost hex me? Kingsley, remember how you used to cart me around, how I used to hate being called The-Girl-Who-Lived? Yes, I am Harriet Potter. The power the dark lord knows not. Well I think it meant that I was adopted, that I am a Veela. Therefore because I am bonded with Draco, we are part of each other, he could kill Voldemort, which he did, in my place." Angelica said coldly. "Not possible! Dumbledore would never lie." Mrs Weasley said, unable to stop herself. "Well, then I'm not the Queen of Veelas. He may have been powerful, but was there any solid evidence that he was truthful the entire time?" Angelica said. "Calm down, it's not good for the babies." Draco soothed. "Harriet! How can you? Pregnant at the age of 16?" Tonks asked. "She's a Veela nitwit! Go read, maybe you might be able do understand some of it." Hermione said slowly, as if talking to an idiot. "Guards, would you please do me a favor and capture them and bring them back to the palace. I would like to speak to them later." Angelica said. The guards hurried forward and cast a spell silently that made them able to get through the wards. When all the Veelas had left with all those who had attacked them, Mr Weasley arrived and was informed of everything. All was silent for a while but was broken by the twins. "Looks like Ronnikins won't get the girl!" They said together and sniggered. He glared at them with all the anger he could master. "Ron! So you were just using me? Well think again, no one, I mean no one! Uses Hermione Granger! It. Is. Over! I hope you could get that through to your tiny brain." Hermione snarled. "Go Hermione!" Pansy cheered and blushed when everyone stared. "Well we should get going. It's good to have you back Harriet or Angelica. We were worried sick. If you ever need help, don't hesitate to come look for us." Mrs Weasley said kindly and led her family back to the Burrow via Floo.

"We should get going, I'm guessing you want to have a talk with our attackers. Shouldn't keep them waiting or their impatience might attract wrackspurts." Luna said happily and skipped over to the Floo and left for home. "Is it just me, or was she too happy to have just come out of a battle?" Blaise asked and burst out laughing unable to help himself. "That's just Luna!" Angelica said with a grin and everyone started laughing. One by one everyone left with a smile on their face although they looked worn out and dirty.

~Palace~

"Hey Angie, hey Draco. Will you be staying the night? You can floo to King Cross Station tomorrow." Francesco said as Angelica and Draco came out from the Floo. "Thanks, today was hectic, bad, strange." Angelica said with a grin plastered on her face. "Err… Draco, why is she smiling like that?" Francesco asked. "Might be the shock." Draco answered. "Right here!" She said. "Come on, let's go talk to them then we can head up to bed, you need to sleep." Draco said. Francesco led them towards a room.

"Finally! What took you so long? My arms are starting to hurt, no matter how much I shift, these ropes just won't come off!" Tonks grumbled. "Shut up Tonks!" Hestia Jones said clearly annoyed. "Okay, who tied them up?" Angelica groaned. "That would be me, your Majesty." A guard said stepping up. "Well untie them! I never said they were prisoners, think of them as visitors." Angelica answered exasperated. "Yes Ma'am." The guard answered and with a flick of his wand, the ropes untied themselves and floated towards a nearby cabinet. "Well, have you had dinner? I'm sure the elves wouldn't mind cooking up a meal." Angelica said as she led them towards the dining room. "It's fine, really." Hestia said politely. "Dobby!" Angelica said, ignoring Hestia. "Yes Miss Potter? Is it Miss Potter? Miss Potter is back! But Miss Potter is missing, it cannot be you, Mr Dumbledore sir said that you is dead!" Dobby mumbled. "No Dobby, I'm well and alive, you of all people should know that! If I weren't Harriet Potter then you wouldn't have answered. And Dobby, it's Mrs Malfoy now. I'm a Veela, and my real name is Angelica. Now I missed your food a lot, can you cook up something?" Angelica asked. "Yes Miss Angelica! Dobby is cooking your favorite food!" Dobby said obviously not wanting to call her Mrs Malfoy.

"Now that food is settled, I think I can answer all your questions." Angelica announced. "When were you going to tell us who you were Harriet?" Tonks asked, clearly hurt. "I couldn't nor did I want to tell anyone. It was on impulse that I told you. I'm still the same silly Gryffindor but more Slytherin now. You see Tonks, many people think I enjoy the fame, well I don't! I hate it with a passion, Rita Skeeter tailing me and twisting everything out of proportion. Remember during the Triwizard tournament? Well that was when Rita decided to question whether I was an attention seeking brat or just a plain mental bitch!" Angelica snapped. "Calm down, calm down." Draco soothed. After a few minutes of silence, Kingsley asked, "Are you happy? Were you forced into this?" "No I was not! I should hand over my books from the palace library! Veelas were born to have a soul mate, they would love them the minute their Veela awoke, love them so much that it hurt to be away, afraid someone would steal them, afraid they would reject you but that only happens if that person is a wizard and not a Veela. It hurt to be away for long, I was lucky that we didn't end up mating before our wedding, and trust me, it was not easy." She answered frustration evident in her voice. "Dobby is bringing the food." Dobby said as a loud crack resounded around the room announcing his arrival. He snapped his fingers and plates of steak and glasses of pumpkin juice appeared in front of everyone. It was silent while everyone ate.

"Well, does anyone have anymore questions? I think Angelica should be resting, I believe we have extra rooms for you to sleep in." Draco said breaking the silence. "That would be much appreciated and Har- Angelica, I'm really sorry." Tonks answered with a faint blush. "It's fine really, such a pity Dumbledore had set Remus up and attacked me. Quite useful some of the gifts Veelas have, accessible even when I was panicking. Plus, I think after bonding, the magic managed to get rid of my fits." Angelica smiled and ordered a few guards to lead them to spare rooms.

"Alone at last…" Draco said nuzzling her neck in their private quarters. "Hmm…" Angelica answered in a daze. "Bloody hell Draco!" She screamed as he bit painfully into her neck drawing blood. "When did Veelas turn into vampires?" She asked dryly when she felt his turn licking the spot where he had bitten her. "I just claimed you as mine for all the world to see. Now no one can try to do anything to you because the venom that I injected into you by biting will protect you in a way. For example, minor spells like, stupefy and it will also let me trace you if you are ever hurt or are distressed. Although the bond will allow that, it can only happen if it's an emergency and my Veela kind of pushes it into my head and it's very tiring and often excruciatingly painful. But if that happens then the Veela won't care about the pain." Draco explained in lecture mode. "Well shut up already, I'll get back at you tomorrow just let me sleep." She groaned. "I don't think I can do that, after all, that venom just doesn't protect you even more, it makes you a bit more in the mood for a while." Draco said suggestively. "Fine, but if I'm sleepy tomorrow, you're in for it." She answered and kissed him passionately.


End file.
